


Senju Rina

by Miss_LilyJolie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dimension Travel, F/M, Hermione & Ron Backround Bashing, Of Course Shikaku is Not Dead, Post-Canon (Naruto)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_LilyJolie/pseuds/Miss_LilyJolie
Summary: Décidée a retrouvée la famille qui lui reste peut-être, Jasmine Potter change de vie, de nom et entreprend un voyage sans retour. Qui sait ce qu'elle va y trouver...An English version of this story is now available on my profile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire disponible sur ffnet sous le même titre.
> 
> Chronologiquement, ça se passe après la guerre mais avant The Last et le mariage de Naruto. Oh et, évidemment le QG n'a jamais été touché par l'Orbe des Biju et Shikaku va très bien, merci pour lui ! Pour Neji, j'hésite encore, je l'aime vraiment mais ça ne ferait pas trop de le laisser en vie ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ An English version of this story is now available on my profile. /!\

Elle n'avait rien vu venir. De façon tout à fait objective, il fallait avouer que personne, dans sa situation, n'aurait pu prévoir cela. Après la guerre Jasmine Potter - l'Élu, la Survivante, la Sauveuse - avait été scrutée par des centaines de paires d'yeux à chaque fois qu'elle avait mis un pied dehors.

Elle avait pensé reprendre sa scolarité à Poudlard, avec ses amis, avoir enfin une vie normale. Aussi normal que peut être la vie d'une sorcière bien sûr. Mais Ron avait décidé de sauter sa dernière année et d'accepter l'offre du Ministre d'entrée dans le programme d'entraînement des Auror. Et Hermione avait choisi d'entrer dans le programme d'été de Poudlard pour éviter de repasser l'année entière.

Sachant qu'elle ne supporterait pas de passer toute une année  _seule_  elle avait décidé de suivre Hermione. À la fin de l'été elles furent toutes les deux diplômées et, là où l'on demandait à Hermione ses projets pour la suite, tout le monde avait assumé qu'elle deviendrait Auror.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'elle leur annonça qu'elle allait passer une maîtrise de rune aux Etats-Unis.

C'est à ce moment-là que les fissures ont commencé.

La cuisine du Terrier était devenue inconfortablement silencieuse et ils s'étaient tous demandé s'ils avaient bien entendu, puis chacun y avait été de sa remarque scandalisée. Seul George était resté silencieux et Jasmine avait vu dans ses yeux qu'il comprenait pourquoi elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de l'Angleterre, de leurs fantômes.

C'en suivit trois longues semaines de discussions pour la convaincre d'abandonner, de pression par la presse -  _ils avaient osé impliquer la presse !_  - et finalement, lorsque le temps commença à leur manquer, de menace et d'ultimatum.

Lorsque Ron avait menacé de rompre tous ses liens avec elle et de pousser tous leurs amis à faire pareil, Jasmine sut que malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, leur amitié ne valait pas grand-chose aux yeux du rouquin.

Finalement, elle quitta l'Angleterre. George, Neville et Luna furent les seules avec qui elle garda un contact plus ou moins continu.

Cinq ans et deux Maîtrises plus tard, elle avait décidé d'un retour discret au pays. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle resterait ou si ce n'était que temporaire, mais elle voulait en décider sans la pression du public.

Après cinq ans sans avoir remis les pieds en Angleterre, son premier arrêt fut la tombe de ses parents. Elle ne resta pas longtemps, s'accroupissant entre leurs tombes, elle laissa ses larmes coulées, les remercia pour leurs sacrifices et s'enfuit en courant. Ne pouvant pas supporter d'être si brutalement confronté à ce qu'elle avait perdu.

La visite dans sa maison de Godric's Hollows n'était pas prévue. C'était une impulsion.

Elle serra les dents lorsque le panneau surgi devant elle, preuve flagrante que le ministre de l'époque avait utilisé le lieu où ses parents étaient morts à son avantage.

L'intérieur était délabré et poussiéreux, abandonné. Elle passa plusieurs heures à visiter la maison, les larmes aux yeux. C'était dans cet endroit qu'elle avait passé son seul temps avec ses parents et elle n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, bien que tous les meubles soient toujours en place, il n'y avait aucun objet personnel. Pas de livres, de bibelot, de photos. Quelqu'un avait tout emporté.

La dernière pièce qu'elle visita fut la chambre de ses parents. Elle avait évité la chambre d'enfant et il était hors de question qu'elle y mette les pieds.

Là aussi, tout était vide. Son cœur se serra, elle aurait aimé trouver quelque chose leur ayant appartenu...

Puis ses yeux s'accrochèrent à une latte. La troisième en partant de la gauche du lit. Elle ressemblait à toutes les autres, même taille, même couleur. Excepté pour un léger détail. Une petite écorchure dans le coin, en haut à droite. C'était une écorchure tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale et elle aurait pu passer inaperçu, si Jasmine n'avait pas eu exactement la même dans sa chambre, à Privet Drive. C'est elle qui l'avait faite, pour pouvoir accéder à son compartiment secret,  _sous le parquet_.

Son cœur s'était accéléré et elle s'était précipitée dessus avec espoir.

La latte se souleva aisément et dessous, il y avait un coffre. Après l'avoir examiné et y avoir reconnu des runes - surtout pour préserver le bois et le contenu - elle l'avait ouvert.

À l'intérieur, il y avait deux enveloppes. Sur la première, écris dans une jolie calligraphie, son prénom.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passés sur le sol, a contemplé l'enveloppe dans le coffre ouvert. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, elle serra ses mains en poings pour arrêter leurs tremblements avant d'attraper la lettre pour la lire.

 

* * *

 

_'Ma chérie,_

_J'écris cette lettre sans savoir si je vivrais pour voir demain. Kami, je ne sais même pas si tu la liras un jour !_

_Avec James, nous avons décidé que nous te parlerions de tes origines dès que tu serais assez grande pour comprendre..._

Je n'ai pas toujours été Lily Evans.

_Pour être honnête, je ne l'ai jamais été, j'aime bien trop mes parents pour les remplacer, même si David et Rachel Evans étaient des gens formidables._

_Je suis née dans un monde différent, un monde où il n'y a pas de magie, mais ce qu'on appelle Chakra. Ton père mis à part, Dumbledore est le seul au courant de cette histoire, si tu as besoin de plus d'explication, tu pourras te tourner vers lui._

_Là d'où je viens, nous sommes entraînées dès notre plus jeune âge pour devenir des shinobi, et ainsi protégé ceux qui nous sont chers. Bien avant ma naissance, mon monde était en constante guerre, une guerre dévastatrice qui décimait jusqu'à des clans entiers. Puis_ _les villages cachés_ _furent fondés, qui sont fondamentalement l'alliance des clans ninjas d'un pays pour le protéger. Konoha a été le premier village caché, il fut fondé au Pays du Feu par mon père, le premier chef de ce village, l'Hokage, Senju Hasirama._

_Malheureusement, être la fille de mon père ne m'a pas apporté que des amis et finalement, l'un de ses ennemis réussit à m'enlever. J'avais neuf ans, j'étais perdu, j'avais peur, mais je gardais espoir. Mais cet homme n'avait aucun scrupule à s'en prendre à une enfant._

_C'était un maître en Fūinjustu - l'équivalent ici d'un maître Runique - et il cherchait un moyen de créer une sorte de dimension prison, c'est du moins ce que je crois avoir compris. Comme j'en étais persuadé, mon père finit par me retrouver. Mais comme tu peux le constater, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Lorsque l'homme comprit qu'il était acculé, il décida que priver Hashirama de sa fille était une vengeance suffisante. Alors, il utilisa l'un de ses portails expérimentaux et, sous le regard impuissant de mon père, me jeta à travers. C'est la dernière fois que je le vis._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passa ensuite, là-bas, mais moi, je suis arrivé dans ce monde-là, déclenchant des capteurs qui alertèrent Dumbledore. C'est lui qui m'a placé chez les Evans, modifiant leur mémoires pour qu'ils pensent que j'étais de leur famille afin de me projeter._

_À Poudlard, j'excellais au niveau théorique, mais je n'ai jamais eu de magie. Je réussissais à ne donner le change que grâce à mon Genjutsu, l'art de créer des illusions avec son chakra._

_Je passais tout mon temps libre à étudier les runes dans l'espoir de retrouver mon monde, parce que le souvenir de ma famille ne me quittait jamais._

_Mon père, ton grand-père, un guerrier exceptionnel qui ne rêvait que de paix. Ma mère, la douce et si intelligente Uzumaki Mito, je lui ressemble tellement qu'il m'arrive de pleurer en me regardant dans la glace. Mon oncle, Senju Tobirama, il était borné et strict, mais il ne savait pas dire non devant mes grands yeux ! Et mon grand frère, Senju Ichiro, il était beaucoup plus vieux que moi, mais je l'aimais tellement. Il avait épousé une merveilleuse femme, Oshiro Misaki, et avait eu avec elle une fille d'à peine quelques mois de moins que moi._

_Tsunade était ma meilleure amie. C'était ma nièce, mais nous étions comme des sœurs. Papa la gâtait un peu trop et elle avait attrapé sa dépendance aux jeux, mais elle ne gagnait jamais un pari ! Nous avons été élevés ensemble et j'ai la conviction qu'elle est devenue une femme magnifique. Leurs visages, dans mes souvenirs, son flou, mais je n'oublierais jamais la couleur miel de ses yeux…_

_Ils me manquent tous les jours et j'espère un jour trouver un moyen de rouvrir un portail vers Ninjin, pour que toi et ton père puissiez les rencontrer._

_Je t'aime ma fille, ma Jasmine, ma Rina._

_Maman, Senju Sayuri.'_

 

* * *

 

Elle passa une heure à lire et à relire la lettre, ne s'arrêtant jamais de pleurer.

Peut-être… Peut-être que quelque part, il lui restait de la famille…

Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur la deuxième enveloppe,  _'Hokage-sama'_  était écrit sur le dessus, dans la même calligraphie. Un éclat doré au fond du coffret attira son attention. L'attrapant délicatement, elle reconnut avec surprise une clé de chez Gringotts.

Le lendemain, aux aurores, la jeune femme se fit escorter jusqu'à ce coffre par un gobelin. À l'intérieur, elle retrouva toutes les recherches entreprises par sa mère pour ouvrir un portail. Les recherches avaient remarquablement avancé, pour quelqu'un qui n'était qu'en première année de Maîtrise runique.

C'est avec détermination que Jasmine se décida à reprendre le flambeau de sa mère.

Ce jour-là, elle vida ses coffres et entreprit un voyage consacré à ses recherches. Elle visita de nombreux pays, apprit trois nouvelles langues et, au bout de six ans, était sûre à quatre-vingt-quinze pourcents d'être arrivé à ses fins.

N'ayant plus rien à perdre, c'est un mois après son vingt-neuvième anniversaire qu'elle décida de traverser le portail, sa vie entière stockée dans son sac sans fond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Édit du 20/06/19 : corrections de fautes de frappe et d'inattention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine devient Rina et fais ses premiers pas dans sa dimension d'origine.

Le chemin à travers le passage fut court et long en même temps, c'était une sensation vraiment étrange. Tout était d'un violet presque noir autour d'elle quand tout s'arrêta, la lumière du soleil la frappant soudainement.

Elle frappa durement le sol, roulant dans l'herbe pendant une minute avant de s'arrêter au bas d'une colline. Respirant un grand coup, le premier réflexe de Jasmine - Non, maintenant elle s'appelait Rina - fut de vérifier que tous ses membres était toujours accroché à son corps.

A priori, elle était toujours en un seul morceau. Et en vie. Ce qui était un fait non-négligeable.

Son enthousiasme baissa d'un cran lorsqu'elle se rendit compte d'un léger détail. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si elle avait réussi à arriver à Ninjin, ni même si elle était plus ou moins proche de Konoha...

Pouvait-elle risquer d'attirer l'attention sur elle en posant des questions ?

Encore une fois, il faudrait déjà qu'elle ait quelqu'un à qui poser ses questions.

Elle épousseta ses vêtements et se releva, décidée à se mettre en marche au plus vite. Malgré ça, à peine fut elle sur ses pieds que sa tête se mit à tourner.

"Ouh. On dirait que le voyage ma plus affectée que ce que je croyais..."

S'aidant des arbres, Rina s'enfonça légèrement dans la forêt pour trouver une place ou elle pourrait monter sa tente et des protections en toute discrétion.

Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes avant de trouver une clairière appropriée, s'aidant d'un léger Accio pour sortir ce dont elle avait besoin de son sac sans fond. Un léger trémolo dans sa magie lui apprit que le voyage en avait épuisé une bonne partie.

Résignée, elle décida qu'il était plus sage de monter son camp à la moldu.

Après vérification, elle dut aussi se contraindre à ne pas placer ses protections runiques ce soir, elle ne pourrait compter que sur ses sens pour l'instant.

Moins d'une heure après son arrivée dans son monde, Rina fut allongée sur le lit de sa tente, de bien meilleure qualité que celle qu'elle avait utilisé pendant la chasse aux Horcruxe. Sur ses gardes, ne dormant que d'un œil, elle repensa aux dernières années de sa vie.

À son arrivée aux États-Unis, il y a déjà plus de dix ans, elle s'était inscrite en Maîtrise runique, mais n'avait pas résisté à l'appel du programme de combat mixte. Un style de combat mélangeant plusieurs styles de combat moldu et de combat magique. Elle s'était bien gardée d'en parler, les gens aurait vite fait de penser qu'elle se préparait pour le ministère ou d'autres stupidités semblables, mais elle avait fini par s'inscrire en double cursus.

Les années avaient filé rapidement et, à la fin de ses études, elle avait tellement brillé que le MACUSA lui avait offert un job, malgré son manque de citoyenneté américaine. Qu'elle avait bien sûr refusé.

Lorsque les rares amis qu'elle avait gardés lui avaient demandé pourquoi elle avait décidé de faire le tour du monde, ce sont les runes qui furent son excuse. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais pas assez faux pour qu'elle se sente coupable de leur mentir. Après tout, c'est grâce aux runes si elle avait pu ouvrir un portail.

Elle avait d'abord passé deux ans au Kenya ou, en plus de ses recherches sur les runes, les sorciers locaux avaient accepté de lui enseigner la magie sans baguette. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait besoin de sa baguette que pour les sorts très puissants ou vraiment drainant en magie.

Puis ses recherches l'avaient mené au Japon, l'endroit où les recherches sur les dimensions étaient le plus poussé. C'est là-bas qu'elle avait passé les quatre dernières années. Elle en avait profité pour y apprendre la langue parce que, d'après les documents laisser par sa mère, c'est la même que celle parler dans cette dimension.

Elle y avait appris beaucoup de choses, notamment la méditation, qui lui avait permis de légèrement calmer son tempérament. Et surtout, c'est là qu'elle avait appris-

Un bruit soudain la sortie de ses pensées. Des branches avaient craqué, a à peu près cinq mètres au nord de sa position. En moins d'une minute, elle était à l'entrée de sa tente, réfléchissant rapidement.

Elle pouvait utiliser cette opportunité pour en apprendre plus sur ce monde, mais... Si la présence s'avérait être hostile, elle n'aurait presque aucun moyen de se défendre. Le mieux c'était de les éloigner de sa position, et éviter d'approcher qui que ce soit tant qu'elle était vulnérable.

Une seconde plus tard, une louve noire aux yeux émeraude sortie silencieusement de la tente.

Elle serait éternellement reconnaissante envers Iriko-sama pour l'avoir aidé à maîtriser la transformation Animagus, c'était un atout sur lequel elle ne crachait pas.

Elle eut raison de s'être méfié, il s'avéra que le bruit venait de deux voyous qui cherchent un endroit pour monter une embuscade sur la route qui traversait la forêt. Avant d'agir pour les faire fuir, Rina écouta leur conversation, apprenant ainsi qu'elle était à moins d'une heure de marche d'un petit village dans le sud du Pays du Feu.

Le soulagement d'apprendre qu'elle n'aurait aucune frontière à traverser ne l'empêcha pas de faire vivre à ses deux voyous la peur de leurs vies.

De retour dans son lit, Rina compris à quel point le voyage l'avait drainé lorsqu'elle s'endormit une seconde après avoir posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, malgré le manque de protections et sa paranoïa.

 

* * *

 

Il lui fallut plus de dix jours pour récupérer complètement, ne voulant pas risquer de prendre les routes sans être à cent pourcents de ses capacités, et, dès que ce fut fait, elle ramassa ses affaires, effaça les runes de protection qu'elle avait placé autour de sa tente et pris la route vers le village. Elle était assez reconnaissante envers les voyous, après tout, sans eux, elle n'aurait pas aussi facilement trouvé la route.

N'ayant rien à faire à part marcher, Rina ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses amis. Le peu qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle du moins.

Lors de son retour au pays, il y a cinq mois, pour leur dire adieu, ils s'étaient tous réunis chez Neville. Elle n'était restée que deux jours et avait passé une excellente soirée tous les quatre, mais... Dix ans avaient passé, et George était le seul avec qui elle avait gardé un véritable contact.

Ils étaient toujours ses amis, mais ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant. Ils avaient leur vie à eux. Neville avait sa femme, Hanna, et son boulot comme successeur du Professeur Chourave. Même Luna s'était à semi-posée, avait épousé Rolf Scamander et était maintenant la mère de deux magnifiques jumeaux et la rédactrice en chef du Chicaneur. Bien sûr, elle faisait toujours des voyages, ici et là, sinon elle ne serait plus elle.

George, lui, avait épousé Angelina, ils avaient deux enfants ensemble et, conformément aux souhaits de son défunt frère, il avait fait prospérer leur boutique dans plusieurs autres villes sorcières à travers le monde.

Il était aussi le seul au courant de son projet, et de sa probable réussite imminente. Elle avait dit aux autres qu'elle comptait s'installer définitivement au Japon, mais qu'elle voulait les revoir avant de poser ses marques à l'autre bout du monde.

Maintenant qu'elle avait traversé le portail, Iriko-sama ne devrait plus tarder à aller trouver ses amis, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, pour leur annoncer sa mort accidentelle dans un accident de la route moldu, son corps étant méconnaissable à cause de l'incendie de la voiture. Iriko s'occuperait de faire en sorte que personne ne pose trop de questions et qu'elle soit 'enterrée' près de ses parents.

Après tout, dans un sens, Jasmine Potter était morte lorsqu'elle avait traversé le portail.

Il n'y a qu'à George qu'elle n'avait pas pu mentir, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas après Fred.

Les Gobelins avaient aussi accepté de la faire passer pour morte. Ses coffres avaient été vidés de tout ce qui n'était pas de l'argent, le tout dans plusieurs rouleaux de stockage runique en sécurité dans son sac sans fond. Et elle avait légué le reste en trois parts égales pour George, Neville et Luna.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut les premières maisons du village qu'elle cherchait, Rina se jeta un léger sort. Il ne changeait pas son apparence, mais, après son départ, si les gens essayaient de se souvenir d'elle, ils ne se rappelleraient que d'une brune aux yeux bruns et aux traits des plus banals. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention avec toutes les questions qu'elle allait poser.

Elle avait d'abord eu peur de ne pas être à sa place avec la cape noire qu'elle avait passée par-dessus son jean/t-shirt à cause du léger vent. Mais apparemment, les capes n'étaient pas rares dans ce pays, surtout pour les voyageurs, ce sont plutôt ses vêtements qui attireraient l'attention ici.

Les gens étaient tous habillés dans des vêtements moldu, pas étonnant jusque-là, mais le style était différent de ce à quoi elle avait été habituée. Elle avait bien quelques kimono et yukata qui ne ferait pas se tourner d'étrange regard sur son passage, mais ils étaient loin d'être pratiques pour le voyage et encore moi pour le combat.

Sachant qu'elle devait s'organiser, elle savait que le premier objectif était l'argent. Elle ne savait pas quelle était la devise de cette dimension et puis, même si elle l'avait su, elle en connaissait assez sur l'économie pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste se présenter avec une fortune sans risquer l'économie du pays.

C'est pour cela que quelques bijoux des Potter n'avaient pas été rangés dans un rouleau.

Après avoir demandé son chemin a un passant, elle se retrouva derrière le comptoir d'une sorte de prêteur sur gages.

L'homme derrière le comptoir lui fit un sourire, beaucoup trop large pour être honnête.

"Bienvenue dans ma boutique voyageuse ! Je suis sûr de savoir ce qu'il vous faut, je reviens du Pays du Vent et..."

Elle se racla légèrement la gorge pour le couper, préférant éviter son baratin de vendeur.

"Pour être honnête, je suis venu vendre quelques choses." Son japonais était presque parfait, malgré un léger accent qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître, malgré tous ses efforts.

Les yeux du vendeur s'allumèrent avec intérêt.

"Oh vraiment...?"

Elle hochait la tête. "Quelques bijoux ayant appartenu à ma grand-mère."

Elle plongea la main dans son sac sans fond et en sortie trois jolis colliers, tous les trois en argent et sertie de pierres différentes.

Ils étaient déjà dans la main du vendeur avant qu'elle ait fini de tendre son bras.

N'appréciant pas particulièrement l'éclat dans les yeux de l'homme, Rina utilisa sa Legilimancie pour écouter la surface de ses pensées.

_'Kami, quelles pièces magnifiques ! Je pourrais en tirer au 100.000 Ryo ! 150 si je les vends séparément ! Bien, bien... Je dois être malin...'_

"Mmm, effectivement, ce sont de jolis colliers... Je vous les prends pour... Allez, disons 30.000 Ryo, et seulement parce que vous m'avez l'air sympathique !"

Elle se contenta de lever un sourcil, son regard dédaigneux digne de celui de Malfoy.

"Je ne suis pas complètement idiote. 100.000 Ryo."

L'homme fronça des sourcils.

"40."

Elle se contenta d'ajouter un sourire méprisant.

"95."

Il tapota ses doigts contre le comptoir et l'étudia.

"80."

Elle posa sa main sur les colliers, prête à les récupérer.

"90. Pas moins."

Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes sans rien dire. Le regard de l'homme se posa sur sa main, puis sur son visage.

Finalement, il hocha la tête d'un coup sec, et traversa une porte vers, sûrement, l'arrière-boutique.

Lorsque la transaction fut terminée, et qu'elle eut finie de compte l'argent, n'ayant pas vraiment confiance, elle salua une dernière fois l'homme et quitta les lieux.

 

* * *

 

À son insu, moins d'une minute après son départ, deux silhouettes apparurent derrière l'homme, leur hitae-ate marqué de l'emblème barré de Kiri reflétant légèrement la lumière.

"Suivez-la. Dès qu'elle sort de la ville, récupérer l'argent, vous pourrez garder la moitié du butin."

Les deux silhouettes hochèrent la tête avant de disparaître.

 

* * *

 

Son arrêt suivant fut une boutique de vêtements pour femme, dans laquelle elle acheta quelques tenues locales et pratique. La vendeuse ne cligna même pas des yeux quand, après avoir payé, elle stocka ses achats dans un rouleau et accepta volontiers qu'elle se change dans une cabine d'essayage.

La tenue était assez simple, un pantalon/leggins en stretch noir qui lui arrivait mi-mollet et une tunique, qui lui rappelait beaucoup celles que portait Iriko-sama, qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse avec ouverte des deux côtés, de la taille jusqu'en bas.

Malheureusement, les seules tuniques acceptables pour elle étaient sans manches. Remarquant son malaise, la vendeuse lui avait tendu un rouleau de bandage, lui expliquant qu'il était courant que les shinobi couvre certaines parties de leur corps, souvent pour cacher leurs cicatrices.

Rina avait accepté leur rouleau avec gratitude.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se changer, Rina se tourna vers le miroir, le bandage en main, fixant son bras gauche. Les cicatrices qui le couvraient s'étaient estompé avec le temps, mais elles étaient toujours très, trop, visible.

Les cicatrices commençaient sur le dos de sa main, habituellement couverte par un gant sans doigts. Elles dataient de son séjour chez les Malfoy. À l'époque, Lestrange avait d'abord hésité entre torturer Rina, ou torturer Hermione. Elle avait commencé par cette dernière, mais s'en était vite lassée. Elle était alors passée à elle. Sa fierté, qui l'empêchait de se courber devant Tom Jedusor, l'avait poussé à tenir tête à cette femme en subissant ses tortures sans un bruit.

Quelque chose qui n'avait pas plu à la meurtrière de son parrain. Elle s'était emparée d'un poignard qui, elle l'apprit plus tard, était ensorcelée par la magie noire pour empêcher la guérison magique.

Elle avait commencé par rouvrir la cicatrice laissée par Ombrage sur le dos de sa main gauche. Puis elle avait passé des heures à faire de nouvelles blessures, zigzaguent lentement sur son bras, alternant son amusement avec de longs Doloris.

Plus tard, Ron lui apprit qu'ils étaient restés deux jours enfermés là-bas, et même si elle avait eu l'impression que les torture avait duré une éternité, Jasmine avait alors pensé que seule quelques heures avaient passé. Parce que Lestrange ne s'était jamais arrêté. Pas une seule seconde.

Dans son malheur, Rina était chanceuse que Bellatrix n'ait pas eut le temps de s'en prendre à un autre endroit que son avant-bras gauche. Elle avait choisi une torture lente.

Elle chassa ses sombres souvenirs en secouant la tête,  _c'était-il y a dix ans, tu t'en es remise !_

Délicatement, elle enroula le bandage, commençant par le milieu de sa main et finissant au niveau du coude. Malgré toutes ses pensées, Rina ne se sentit mieux que quand tous les horribles zigzags eurent disparu de son champ de vision.

Elle enfila ses gants sans doigts et ses bottes en peau de dragon, elle avait acheté une dizaine de paires de bottes de combat comme celle-ci avant de venir et elle ne le regrettait pas, elles ne sortaient pas trop de l'ordinaire ici. Elle attrapa les vêtements qu'elle venait de quitter pour les ranger dans son sac sans fond. Fouillant rapidement les poches de sa cape, elle en sortit l'enveloppe, toujours scellée, que sa mère avait écrite pour l'Hokage de Konoha.

Elle mourrait d'envie de l'ouvrir et de la lire, mais elle savait aussi que le sceau que sa mère avait utilisé devait être important, elle ne voulait pas risquer de l'abîmer. Elle glissa l'enveloppe dans la seule poche de sa tunique, sur le côté gauche, que l'on ne remarquait qu'après une recherche minutieuse, et sa cape rejoignit le reste de ses vêtements dans son sac.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine, la vendeuse la complimenta sur sa tenue en souriant et Rina sut qu'elle était sincère. Elle la salua chaleureusement et quitta la boutique, décidée à goûter la nourriture locale avant de reprendre la route vers le nord, sachant qu'elle n'était qu'à deux ou trois jours de marche de l'emplacement approximatif de Konoha, ça restait un village caché après tout.

L'homme debout derrière le comptoir de qui lui prépara son assiette babilla joyeusement avec elle, et Rina en profita pour se renseigner sans en avoir l'air.

"...Notre village a eu beaucoup de chance, vous savez. Le champ de bataille n'était pas près d'ici quand la guerre a été déclarée !"

Rina remercia ses progrès en occlumencie et en méditation - si Iriko-sama n'était pas mariée elle l'aurait épousée ! - parce que ce n'est que ça qui lui évita de laisser paraître sa surprise.

_La guerre ?_

"...Enfin, vous savez, heureusement qu'il y a eu l'Alliance Shinobi hein ! Voilà pour vous !"

Il posa devant elle une assiette et se dirigea vers un nouveau client, plus loin.  _Pile quand ça devenait intéressant !_  
  
Attrapant ses baguettes, elle mangea doucement, écoutant silencieusement les discussions autour d'elle.

Elle sourit légèrement en apprenant que les voyous qu'elle avait fait fuir il y a trois jours avait été arrêté, peu précautionneux dans leur fuite du  _"Démon Loup"_  pour penser à éviter les autorités, qui étaient à leur recherche.

Son repas terminé, elle reprit la route vers la direction supposée de Konohagakure, s'autorisant un léger détour par une confiserie.

Elle fit tomber le sort qui la couvrait lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres du village, elle détestait la sensation de démangeaison que procurait ce genre de sort quand il était utilisé trop longtemps.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle croisa trois enfants, peut-être entre dix et douze ans, ramassant le bois qu'ils avaient visiblement fait tomber. Souriant légèrement, elle adorait les enfants, elle se baissa pour les aider. Ils la remercièrent avec de grands sourires.

"Tenez quelques bonbons !" Elle leur distribua à chacun quelques confiseries, et leurs sourires lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Elle s'apprêtait à les saluer lorsqu'un bruit d'air attira son attention.

Lorsqu'elle était au Japon, l'époux d'Iriko-sama, Taro-sensei, avait accepté de lui apprendre le maniement des lames. Il avait passé toute la dernière année à l'attaquer par surprise pour lui apprendre à être toujours sur ses gardes.  ** _Vigilance Constante_**  aurait dit Fol-Œil. Donc elle connaissait ce bruit, elle savait que c'était celui d'une lame qui arrivait à toute vitesse dans sa direction.

D'un rapide Accio informulé, elle attira à elle l'épée de Gryffondor stockée dans son sac et, avec un gracieux mouvement, bloqua le sabre qui arrivait dans son dos.

Les enfants derrière elles poussèrent un cri terrifié et se regroupèrent ensemble au milieu de la route.

Repoussant son assaillant avec son épée, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil les trois kunai envoyer dans la direction des enfants.

Les armes étaient trop espacées les unes des autres pour qu'elle les ait tous avec son épée, mais...

D'un geste rapide, elle se lança dans leur direction, frappant deux kunai d'un geste large du bras. Et encaissant sans broncher lorsque le troisième se logea du côté droit de son abdomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Édit du 20/06/19 : corrections de fautes de frappe et d'inattention. (Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris toujours 'George' avec un s...!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La chance légendaire des Potter rattrape Rina qui doit combattre pour sa vie et celle de trois enfants...

Arrachant le kunai enfoncé dans son abdomen avec sa main bandée Rina se repositionna devant les enfants, prête à les protéger. Les 2 shinobi qui les avaient attaqués se regroupèrent face à elle, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas un civil ordinaire face à eux.

Elle n'avait jamais été très douée en médecines magiques, mais elle en connaissait assez pour arrêter le saignement de sa blessure. Provisoirement.

Elle étudia ses deux assaillants, un homme et une femme. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le signe de leur hitae-ate, pas étonnant vu que le seul qu'elle connaissait était celui de Konoha, mais elle savait que le trait qui le barrait n'était pas bon signe. Pas bon du tout.

L'homme, un grand brun au visage sévère, de grands yeux violets, se précipita sur elle, son sabre prêt à lui trancher la gorge. Il ne fallut que quelques coups échangés pour que Rina ne se rende compte qu'il visait les enfants, la poussant à rester sur la défensive. Il avait compris son point faible. Elle ne devait pas les prendre à la légère.

C'est avec horreur et impuissance que Rina regarda une sorte de balle d'eau heurtée l'enfant le plus éloigné d'elle, tout en arrêtant le sabre de l'homme à quelques centimètres des deux autres enfants. Le garçon, celui qui semblait être le plus vieux, fit un spectaculaire vol plané et atterri sur un arbre, à l'autre bout de la route. Ses yeux se durcirent en se tournant vers la femme, ses traits et la couleur de ses yeux montrant clairement qu'elle était, au moins de façon lointaine, parenté a l'autre shinobi.

La rage traversa ses veines à toute vitesse et sa magie se déchaîna, envoyant valser l'homme a l'autre bout de la route, heurté un arbre. Tout en prenant garde à protéger les enfants, et après avoir rangé son épée dans son sac, elle envoya un puissant Bombarda dans la direction de la femme. L'inconvénient de sa colère fut que, du a son manque de concentration, son sort garda sa couleur. Faisant face à un ninja, elle ne fut pas étonnée quand, même sans en connaître les effets, la femme esquiva le rayon.

Mais ne s'attendant pas à une bombe, elle fut légèrement déboussolée par la détonation. Sans perdre de temps, elle continua à enchaîner les sorts, obligeant la kunoichi a reculé. Elle se savait terrifiante, ses cheveux volants autour d'elle à cause de sa magie, ses yeux émeraude brillant de façon irréel, rendu féroce par sa rage. Elle détestait que l'on s'en prenne à des enfants.

Un mouvement du coin de l'œil attira son attention ailleurs que sur la femme face à elle. Lorsqu'elle tourna son regard, son visage se couvrit d'horreur et son souffle se bloqua. "Non !"

Le shinobi, qui avait visiblement récupéré de son altercation avec un arbre, se tenait près du garçon inconscient. Son sabre en position, prêt à s'enfoncer dans son petit corps. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, laissant son corps réagir instinctivement, et transplana entre l'épée et l'enfant.

Elle ne put retenir sa grimace, comme elle s'en était douté, sa blessure approximativement guérie se rouvrit sous le choc de l'effort. Ignorant la douleur, Rina attrapa le sabre à deux mains et réussi à l'arrêter à quelques centimètres à peine de sa poitrine. Les yeux du shinobi s'écarquillèrent de surprise, mais il ne relâcha pas pour autant la pression sur son arme, après tout, c'est d'abord elle qu'il voulait morte.

Rina n'était pas du genre pessimiste, elle avait affronté la mort en face plus d'une fois et n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, lorsqu'elle sentit la force sur le sabre s'amplifier, elle pensa sincèrement qu'elle ne tarderait pas à céder. Et c'est très probablement ce qui serait arrivé, mais, soudainement, le sabre disparu d'entre ses mains.

Un flou orange passa devant elle et l'homme utilisa son sabre pour s'en protéger. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus une menace immédiate pour l'enfant, Rina se permit de se tourner vers les deux autres. Ils n'étaient plus seuls, trois autres shinobi les entourait de manière protectrice, s'étant placé entre eux et l'autre femme. Soufflant de soulagement, elle attrapa le petit et transplana avec les autres, derrière les nouveaux arrivants.

Ils étaient jeunes, mais sa propre expérience lui avait appris que c'était loin d'être un critère pour juger de leur compétence. Deux hommes, l'un aux cheveux noirs tenus dans une queue-de-cheval ressemblant étrangement à la queue d'un ananas et un grand brun assez... Costaud. Ils étaient avec une femme blonde, ses longs cheveux retenus en queue-de-cheval.

Il portait l'emblème de Konoha.

"Est-ce que l'un de vous a des compétences médicales ?" Son léger accent les surprit légèrement, mais la blonde s'approcha d'elle, laissant ses deux amis se placer défensivement devant eux. Elle leur faisait confiance pour couvrir ses arrières, ils travaillaient ensemble depuis longtemps.

Elle passa rapidement ses mains sur le corps du petit sous les regards anxieux des deux autres enfants. "Il va s'en sortir, il a quelque côté cassé et quelques blessures internes, mais rien qui ne peut attendre."

Elle se tourna vers Rina, prête à soigner sa plaie.

"Non, occupe-toi du petit. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai vu pire. Et je peux toujours me battre."

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils, prête à la contredire, mais Rina plaça sa main à quelques centimètres de sa blessure, grimaçant en remarquant que transplaner ne l'avait pas seulement rouverte, mais qu'elle l'avait aussi agrandi, et jeta un sort. Sa peau se referma, mais elle savait que le médecin avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas guéri la plaie, juste refermé la couche extérieure.

Sans perdre de temps, elle laissa le petit se faire soigner et avança jusqu'aux deux garçons restants. Le blond qui lui avait sauvé la vie était toujours en train de se battre contre Méchant N°1. Elle récupéra l'épée de Gryffondor de son sac, le visage déterminé.

"Occupez-vous d'elle, je m'occupe d'aider votre ami." Une seconde plus tard, elle bloqua l'un de ses coups de sabre avec son épée.

Elle et son partenaire actuel enchaînaient les coups, obligeant N°1 à se mettre sur la défensive. Petit à petit, le combat s'éloigna de la route principale pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Et bientôt, ils furent isolés tous les trois. Rina ne se faisait pas d'illusion, au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat a deux contre un sans qu'ils ne prennent le dessus, elle comprit que sa blessure était un handicap sérieux.

Il fallait y mettre fin vite, ou elle ne serait plus d'aucune utilité. Le blond créa de nouveaux clones - et Merlin, sa capacité à créer des clones était impressionnante - et ils attendirent pour une ouverture, même petite.

Décidée, elle attaqua de front, l'obligeant a contré. Le bruit du métal contre le métal fut retentissant. Rina simula une baisse de garde légère dans son flanc droit, juste sous le bras qui tenait son épée. Étant l'épéiste talentueux qu'il était, il s'empressa de se jeter dessus, créant une ouverture dans sa garde.

Merlin merci, le blondinet l'avait vue aussi et lui et ses clones combinèrent leurs attaques. Malheureusement, pas avant qu'elle ait reçu son coup de pied.

Tous les deux à terre, Rina ignora la douleur pour lancer un Incarcera sur leur assaillant. Respirant de soulagement lorsque le sort le toucha et que les cordes s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

"En voilà un travail bien fait 'ttebayo !" Le blond se dirigea vers elle et l'aida à se relever. "Je suis Naruto."

"Rina." Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son enthousiasme.

Il se dirigea vers leur nouveau prisonnier, vérifiant la solidité des cordes.

"Sacrément utile ce truc avec les cordes..."

_"SHIKAMARU !"_

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'origine du cri. Rina reconnut la voix de la médic à qui elle avait laissé les enfants.

Encore une fois, Rina ne réfléchit qu'un dixième de seconde avant d'agir. Ces gens étaient intervenus pour l'aider quand rien ne le leur obligeait, elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelque chose leur arriver. Sans se soucier des conséquences qu'il y aurait sur sa blessure, Rina transplana.

Sur place, elle analysa rapidement la situation. Plusieurs kunai qui avaient été lancé simultanément vers les enfants et la médic était arrêté en plein air par une sorte de voile noire... Est-ce que c'était une ombre ? Celui qui la contrôlait, probablement ledit Shikamaru, avait de ce fait manquer ceux qui arrivait dans sa direction.

Le cri de sa coéquipière lui fit tourner la tête, mais il n'aurait probablement pas le temps de tous les esquiver.

Transplanant une seconde fois derrière lui, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le transplana avec elle près de la médic et de son autre coéquipier. Elle grimaça en sentant sa blessure se rouvrir, s'agrandissant légèrement. Ne voulant pas perdre du temps et l'effet de surprise, elle tendit sa main et jeta trois Incarcera l'un après l'autre. L'ennemie esquiva le premier, mais se prit le second de plein fouet, le dernier s'écrasa sur le sol, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Lorsque les cordes s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, elle tomba au sol, sur ses genoux.

"Il va falloir raccompagner les enfants dans leur vi..." Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par une crise de toux qui lui fit cracher du sang.

Cela sembla réveilla l'autre jeune femme, qui se précipita vers elle les mains déjà entourées d'un halo vert.

"Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu..." Son murmure était si désespéré que le cœur de Rina se serra douloureusement.

Elle la laissa l'allonger sur le sol, ses mains au-dessus de son estomac.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi..." Cette fichue toux, à cause d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à finir ses phrases. "Vous pourriez..."

Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que Naruto était arrivé avec leur prisonnier, et l'avait déposé à côté de... Sa sœur ? Sortant la lettre de sa poche avec sa main bandée, et remarquant distraitement que du sang maculait ses mains, tachant l'enveloppe et son bandage, elle la tendit à celui qu'elle pensait être Shikamaru.

"S'il vous plaît, donner ça a.…" Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, la perte de sang lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Shikamaru attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne heurte durement le sol, ramassant doucement l'enveloppe.

"C'est... C'est destiné à l'Hokage..."

Naruto se rapprocha de Shikamaru, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

"Elle a une lettre pour Tsunade-baachan ?! Ce sceau... C'est..."

Ils fixèrent tous les deux le sceau qui fermait l'enveloppe, et échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient déjà vu ce sceau, pendant la guerre et dans leurs livres d'histoires avant ça. C'était celui des Senju.

"Ino, rapport." Il rangea l'enveloppe dans sa veste, et se concentra de nouveau sur la situation.

Elle secoua désespérément la tête, les mains toujours au-dessus de la femme inconsciente. "Elle a plusieurs hémorragies internes et des côtes cassées. Je pense que son foie et l'un de ses reins ont été touchés, Shikamaru... Elle doit voir Tsunade-sama ou Sakura..."

Hochant la tête, il se tourna ensuite vers les trois enfants terrorisés. "Ça va allez, ne vous en faites pas... Vous la connaissez ?"

"N-non..." C'est le plus vieux qui avait pris la parole, remis sur pied par les soins d'Ino. "On vient de la rencontrer, elle nous a aidés à ramasser notre bois quand ils ont... Ils ont..."

Shikamaru posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant en pleurs, essayant de le rassurer. "Ne t'en fais pas, elle va s'en sortir. Chōji va vous raccompagner chez vous et nous, on va l'emmener voir le meilleur médecin du pays okay ?"

Le petit hocha doucement la tête, les yeux fixés sur les mains d'Ino. Shikamaru se tourna vers Chōji, qui hocha la tête et emmena les enfants. "Je vous rattraperai, faites attention à vous."

Il se tourna ensuite vers Naruto. "De nous trois, tu as la meilleure endurance, tu penses pouvoir la porter et garder le rythme ?"

"Pas de problèmes."

Il se dirigea ensuite vers leurs deux prisonniers, et vérifia les cordes qui les maintenaient en place. Ils s'étaient réveillés, et regardaient Shikamaru avec appréhension. Il se doutait que son visage dût assez bien dépeindre ses émotions actuelles. Il sortit deux parchemins de stockage pour prisonnier et entreprit de les assommer et de les y enfermer. Si Ino et Naruto remarquèrent que ses coups étaient plus violents que nécessaire, ils ne faisaient aucune remarque.

Lorsque Ino eut fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour faire gagner du temps à sa patiente, Naruto la souleva et ils partirent en direction du village dans un silence de mort.

Il fallut une vingtaine de minutes avant que Chōji ne les rattrape et ils accélérèrent encore plus leur cadence.

"Rina." Sans ralentir, l'équipe 10 se tourna vers Naruto. Ses yeux étaient fixés droit devant et laissaient voir toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, la jeune femme, Rina, serrée contre lui. "Elle a dit que c'était ça son nom. Elle a ouvert sa garde pour l'obliger à baisser la sienne. Je... Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle... Qu'elle était blessée... Je..."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est moi... Quand elle a fermé sa plaie, je savais que... Que ses blessures internes n'étaient pas..." Ino serra les poings, refusant de croiser le regard de ses coéquipiers. "Mais elle paraissait tellement..."  _Forte. Déterminée._  Elle ne le dit pas, mais tout le monde l'entendit.

"Elle m'a fait penser à toi, Naruto." La voix de Chōji était basse, loin de sa jovialité habituelle.

"C'est vrai, je pensais vraiment que tu étais la seule personne sur terre qui risquerait sa vie pour des inconnus..." Shikamaru tenta un rire qui sonna creux, même à ses propres oreilles.

Rien de plus ne fut dit pendant les six heures qu'il leur fallut pour atteindre Konoha. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le pont Kotetsu et Izumo, qui était derrière le bureau de l'entrée, se levèrent précipitamment en voyants leur blessée.

"Shikamaru, va chercher Tsunade-sama !" La voix d'Ino était en mode médic et aucun des garçons ne chercha à la contredire. "Naruto, on va à l'hôpital pour trouver Sakura."

Ne se souciant pas de s'arrêter pour déclarer leur arrivée au bureau, l'équipe se sépara et chacun prit la direction demandée.

Chōji, rester derrière pour expliquer la situation, se gratta l'arrière de la nuque avec un rire nerveux lorsque les deux chūnin médusé se tournèrent vers lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Édit du 20/06/19 : corrections de fautes de frappe et d'inattention.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade déteste la paperasse.

Tsunade détestait la paperasse. S'il y a une chose qui lui ferait presque regretter d'avoir cédée à Naruto et d'être devenu Hokage, il y a des années de cela, c'était la paperasse.

Et depuis la fin de la Quatrième Grande Guerre, il y a moins d'un an, elle coulait littéralement sous la paperasse.

Oh comme elle était impatiente de pouvoir enfin transmettre son chapeau à Kakashi... Elle eut un sourire mauvais à cette pensée, _il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait !_  
  
Rare était les fois où elle pouvait échapper à Shizune, il lui fallait souvent se cacher à l'hôpital sous le prétexte d'aider Sakura, mais elle profitait de ses moments comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Aujourd'hui, malheureusement, Shizune avait réussi à la cloîtrer dans son bureau.

Shikaku Nara était avec eux, en tant que Commandant Jōnin, pour décider des différentes promotions qu'il leur fallait décerner. La guerre avait sévèrement amoindri leur force et ils étaient encore loin d'être aussi fort qu'autrefois.

Au bout d'une heure, lorsque la seule femme du trio légendaire s'était résignée à son sort, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement.

C'est avec les yeux écarquillés que les trois occupants firent face à Shikamaru Nara, les mains et les vêtements couverts de sang. Tsunade vit clairement Shikaku se tendre, ses yeux, scrutant son fils à la recherche de blessures.

"Tsunade-sama ! Ino m'envoie vous chercher. Cette femme, Rina, elle est blessée." Shikamaru s'était soudainement arrêté, les yeux fixés sur ses mains. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il les regardait depuis qu'elles avaient été couvertes de sang.

Tsunade ne comprenait pas totalement sa réaction, Shikamaru avait vu la guerre, ce n'était pas la première fois que ses mains se retrouvaient couvertes de sang.

"Shikamaru, la version complète."

Il la regarda, les yeux exorbités, remarquant pour la première fois que son père et Shizune était aussi présent.

Il inspira profondément, et ferma les yeux.

"Sur le chemin du retour de la mission, nous sommes tombés sur une embuscade que deux ninjas dissidents de Kiri avaient montée contre une femme et trois enfants. Elle était sur le point de se faire tuer en protégeant l'un d'eux et nous avons décidé d'intervenir. Nous avons réussi à les capturer, mais Rina - la femme - a été sévèrement blessé, Ino à réparer les dommages les plus urgents, mais elle n'a rien pu faire de plus. Elle dit que vous êtes probablement la seule médic-nin qui pourrait la sauver. Elle et Naruto son probablement déjà arrivée à l'hôpital auprès de Sakura."

Tsunade hésita une seconde à lui passer un savon sur les risques d'amener une inconnue à l'intérieur des murs de Konoha, blessé ou non. Mais après avoir étudié son visage, ses yeux fermés avec force, ses traits tirés par la fatigue et la culpabilité qui émanait de lui par vague, elle décida que cela pourrait attendre  _après_  qu'elle ait sauvé la vie de cette inconnue.

Sans un mot, elle prit la direction de l'hôpital, Shizune la suivant rapidement.

 

* * *

 

La même image tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Shikamaru alors qu'il finissait de résumer les événements à son Hokage. Le visage, blanc et inconscient, de Rina, du sang coulant de sa bouche entrouverte.

Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi gravement blessé lorsqu'elle était revenue de la forêt et il se doutait que ce fût l'utilisation de sa technique de déplacement instantané qui avait probablement dû aggraver son état.

Une technique qu'elle avait utilisée pour le sauver  _lui_.

C'est une main sur son épaule qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus que lui et son père dans le bureau.

"Tsunade-sama est partie pour l'hôpital avec Shizune... Dit moi ce qui te tracasse, fils, c'est difficilement la première fois qu'un civil est blessé lors de l'une de tes missions."

"Elle... Elle s'est battue avec nous et sa blessure... Elle a eu sa blessure en me sauvant la vie. Elle ne connaissait même pas mon nom, papa... Elle ne connaissait même pas le nom des trois enfants qu'elle défendait..."

Shikaku ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. La blessure qu'un camarade subi pour vous sauver la vie était toujours plus difficile à accepter que celle qui vous est directement infligée. Et Ninja de Konoha ou non, Shikamaru voyais cette Rina comme sa camarade.

Il se contenta de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

 

* * *

 

Il fallut presque treize heures de chirurgie pour remettre Rina sur pied. Une fois l'opération terminée, Sakura, Shizune et Tsunade quittèrent leur patiente pour revenir dans la salle d'attente privée ou elles savaient que l'équipe 10 et Naruto les attendait.

Shikaku et Hinata s'étaient joint aux quatre jeunes adultes inquiets.

"Tsunade-sama ! Comment s'est passé l'opération ?" Ino fut la première à les remarquer.

Tous les occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers elles, attendant une réponse.

"C'est une réussite. Cela dit... J'aimerais savoir comment elle s'est retrouvée avec de telles blessures ?"

Le soulagement fut lisible sur le visage de tout le monde.

"La blessure d'origine a été causée par un kunai, mais je pense que..." Le regard d'Ino se posa discrètement sur Shikamaru, l'inquiétude de nouveau sur son visage. "Je pense qu'elle a subi les pires dommages à la suite de l'utilisation d'une technique de déplacement instantané similaire au shunshin... Je pense que, comme le shunshin, l'utilisation de cette technique alors que l'on est blessé est dangereux, mais elle a décidé de l'utiliser malgré tout."

"Pour me sauver la vie."

Il avait la tête baissée, les coudes posés sur les genoux et les poings serrés. Et la culpabilité qu'il dégageait quand il était venu la chercher dans son bureau avait été remplacée par de la colère.

"J'ai été idiot. J'ai baissé ma garde et elle a mis sa vie en danger pour sauver la mienne."

Il y eut un silence tendu durant lequel personne n'osa rien dire, surpris par la colère de Shikamaru.

"Il lui faudra un jour ou deux pour se réveiller, mais elle va s'en remettre... Toutefois, elle reste inconnue de nos services et je ne peux pas l'autoriser à rester dans l'hôpital plus longtemps. Le risque est trop grand. J'ai fait préparer une chambre pour elle au T&I, et à son réveil Inoichi se chargera de son interrogatoire."

Après un léger silence, Tsunade s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par Naruto.

"Tsunade-baachan attend ! Shikamaru, la lettre."

Le jeune homme se contenta de le regarder, les sourcils froncés pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne traverse ses yeux et qu'il sorte une enveloppe de sa poche. Il la donna à Naruto, qui traversa la pièce pour la lui remettre sous les yeux curieux de toutes les autres personnes présente.

L'enveloppe était tachée de sang, mais toujours en assez bon état, Hokage-sama était écrit sur le dessus dans une jolie calligraphie.

Son visage fut déformé par la surprise lorsqu'elle retourna l'enveloppe et aperçue le sceau de cire rouge. L'emblème des Senju y trônait fièrement. Qui oserait utiliser l'emblème de son clan pour lui écrire une lettre ? Le clan duquel elle était la dernière représentante.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe avec les mains tremblantes, autant d'appréhension que de colère. Elle en sortit doucement la feuille pliée à l'intérieur pour en lire le contenu.

 

_'Hokage-sama,_

_Je ne sais pas qui lira cette lettre, je ne suis pas naïve au point de penser que mon père est toujours le propriétaire de ce chapeau... Je m'appelle Senju Sayuri, il y a plus de douze ans aujourd'hui, j'ai été enlevé et propulsé dans une autre dimension. J'ai cherché sans relâche un moyen de rentrer chez moi, désespéré a l'idée de revoir ma famille._

_Malheureusement, sans réussite. Ma vie étant menacée, je sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance que cela arrive un jour... Mais j'espère profondément que ma fille, mon petit trésor, ma Rina, réussisse là ou j'ai échoué._

_Hier, nous avons célébré son premier anniversaire et je sais que je ne fêterai pas avec elle le deuxième, que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de lui parler de mes parents, de mon frère ou de Tsunade. Je sais aussi qu'il est possible qu'elle décide de ne jamais retourner dans mon monde, après tout, son père est d'ici et elle y a de la famille. Je ne pourrais jamais l'obliger à retourner à Konoha, ou même lui dire à quel point mon village est extraordinaire._

_Mais si elle décide de tenter le voyage, je vous en prie Hokage-sama, je vous en supplie avec le cœur d'une petite fille de neuf ans qui a perdu sa famille, accepté la._

_Accepté que mon bébé puisse connaître sa famille._

_Avec tout mon respect,_

_Senju Sayuri.'_

 

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, la respiration tremblante, elle remarqua que toutes les personnes présentes la regardaient avec un mélange de choc et d'inquiétude. Elle se doutait que son visage eût probablement dû perdre toutes couleurs, mais ne trouvait pas en elle la force de les rassurer.

"'Yuri-nee-chan…" Sa voix sonnait vide à ses propres oreilles.

Elle avait besoin d'avoir des réponses. Il fallait qu'elle sache si c'était vrai. Cette fille était-elle sa... Était-elle la fille de Sayuri ?

Elle lâcha l'enveloppe et la lettre comme s'ils l'avaient brûlé et, sans réfléchir, se dirigea en courant presque vers la chambre de cette Rina.

 _Rina_.

Elle se souvenait encore des discussions sans intérêt que Sayuri et elle avait, perché sur la tête de pierre de son grand-père. Sayuri avait toujours dit que si elle avait une fille, elle lui donnerait le nom d'une fleur, pour honorer d'une certaine façon le Mokuton de son père, et peut-être même commencer une nouvelle tradition familiale.

 _Rina_.

Elle se souvenait des jours ou sa mère les gardait, elle et Sayuri, et leur apprenaient à faire des couronnes de fleurs. Elle insistait toujours pour n'y mettre que du Lys Blanc et du Jasmin Blanc.  _Regarde comme on croirait voir une maman et sa petite fille !_

 _Rina_.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, arrivée dans la chambre qu'elle avait attribuée à sa... Patiente. Elle ne se souvenait pas du visage de Sayuri, ni même de sa voix. Elle n'avait pas ouvert d'album contenant des photos d'elle depuis sa disparition. Mais elle se souvenait de ses cheveux. Elle avait hérité des cheveux de Mito, sa mère, même si légèrement nuancée par les gènes de son père, ils étaient toujours aussi enflammés. Des cheveux roux qui restaient gravé dans sa mémoire.

Des cheveux dont sa supposée fille n'avait pas hérité.

 _Rina_.

Elle releva doucement sa main jusqu'au visage de la jeune femme endormie. Doucement, elle posa ses doigts sur sa paupière. Elle devait voir ses yeux. Elle avait besoin de voir ses yeux. Lorsqu'une iris d'un vert émeraude si semblable à celui du joyau fut révélée sous la paupière, Tsunade laissa les larmes coincées dans ses yeux coulés.

Elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur, et se laissa glisser contre celui-ci.

 _Sayuri_.

 

* * *

 

Personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les regards étaient fixés sur la porte par laquelle Tsunade était sortie en trombe, abasourdis. Shizune fut la première à se reprendre et se dirigea vers la lettre qui avait mis l'Hokage dans cet état.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui a autant choqué Shishou ?" Sakura finis par demander, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Le regard de Shizune voyagea plusieurs fois entre la feuille dans ses mains et la jeune femme aux cheveux rose, sa bouche s'ouvrît et se referma plusieurs fois.

"C'est... Kami..." Elle relut rapidement la lettre, voulant s'assurer qu'elle est bien tout compris. "C'est une lettre de Senju Sayuri..."

Seul Shikaku eu une réaction, sa respiration se coupa légèrement de surprise, les autres furent seulement un peu plus perdus.

"Senju ?" Commença Naruto, sans comprendre. "Je croyais que Tsunade-baachan était la dernière Senju ?"

"Personne ne parle plus vraiment de Sayuri-san depuis sa disparition... Moi-même, je n'ai entendu Tsunade-sama ne parler d'elle que dans ses pires moments. C'était la dernière fille du Shodaime..."

Shizune se baissa pour ramasser l'enveloppe alors que Shikaku reprenait les explications.

"Senju Sayuri avait le même âge que Tsunade-sama, elle a été enlevée avant même ma naissance. On dit que c'est arrivé à l'intérieur même des murs de Konoha. Personne ne sait ce qui est arrivé quand l'équipe de secours mené par les frères Senju est arrivé sur place." Shikaku s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils.

"Mon père disait que c'est la perte de sa fille ce jour-là qui a causé la mort de Senju-sama quelques mois plus tard, sur le champ de bataille. Qu'il ne se battait plus aussi fort parce que pour lui, puisqu'il n'avait pas été capable de protéger sa fille, il n'était plus capable de protéger son village."

Il eut un silence pendant que tout le monde assimilait les nouvelles informations. Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Naruto reprenne la parole.

"Mais quel rapport avec Rina ? Comment est-ce qu'elle s'est retrouvé avec la lettre d'une fille morte depuis plus de soixante ans ?"

"Quarante ans, Naruto. Le Shodai est mort depuis quarante ans ! Comment tu fais pour te tromper sur des informations aussi basiques !" Sakura ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard désespéré a son ami.

"D'après la lettre..." Shizune coupa les protestations de Naruto. "Il est écrit qu'elle n'est pas morte et que... Rina est sa fille. Et il y avait ceci dans l'enveloppe."

Shizune sortit doucement une chaîne de l'enveloppe, une breloque pendait paresseusement au bout, représentant l'emblème d'Uzushiogakure au centre duquel trônait l'emblème des Senju.

"Je pense que ça appartenait à Sayuri-san..."

Les huit ninjas avaient les yeux fixés sur le pendentif, incertain de ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant.

"Il faudrait peut-être rattraper Shishou ?" Shizune regarda Sakura une seconde avant de hocher la tête, et les deux femmes se mirent en route vers l'endroit où elles pensaient trouver leurs Shishou et Hokage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Édit du 20/06/19 : corrections de fautes de frappe et d'inattention.


	5. Chapter 5

Le silence était tendu entre les différents occupants du bureau. Les Anciens du village n'avait plus vraiment autant de pouvoir depuis qu'il leur avait été suggéré de finalement prendre leur retraite.

Pour tout dire, c'était la première fois en six mois qu'ils remettaient les pieds dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

"Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir Tsunade ?" Fini par demander Utatane Koharu.

"Après le mal que vous vous êtes donné à nous évincer, il est vrai que c'est étonnant." Son collège, Mitokado Homura, ne pris pas la peine d'adoucir son ton.

Derrière son bureau, Tsunade serra les poings pour éviter de lui faire ravaler sa condescendance.

"J'ai beau ne pas vous... Porter dans mon cœur, vous êtes les seuls survivants des équipes de mon grand-père et de mon grand-oncle." Cela eut le mérite d'éveiller leur curiosité. "Ce qui veut donc dire que vous êtes aussi les seuls survivants de l'équipe de sauvetage monter pour tenter de récupérer Senju Sayuri. Et les derniers, aujourd'hui, à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là."

Koharu arqua l'un de ses sourcils, avec élégance malgré son visage ridé, sa curiosité ne faisant qu'augmenter avec les mots de Tsunade.

"C'est exact, en effet." Elle parla avant que Homura ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, et entamer sérieusement le peu de patience de la Senju. "Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous souhaitez en parler maintenant, après toutes ses années, et avec une telle audience."

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, debout, derrière Tsunade, se tenait son assistante, Shizune et le Commandant Jōnin, Nara Shikaku. Adossée contre le mur droit, il y avait l'équipe dix composés des héritiers Nara, Yamanaka et Akimichi. À gauche, se tenait l'équipe sept avec Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura et Sai et l'addition de la jeune Hyūga Hinata.

"Je ne doute pas que, malgré votre retraite, vous soyez au courant de notre nouvelle locataire du département T&I..." Ce n'était pas une question, et Koharu ne lui fit pas l'affront de nier. "Des éléments nous laissent croire qu'elle transportait une lettre écrite par Sayuri... Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là pour en être certain."

Les yeux de Koharu s'ouvrirent grand, et elle enregistra à peine le Kami, murmurer par son ami et collègue.

Elle se souvenait de ce jour comme de la veille, par bien des façons, c'est ce jour-là qu'elle perdit son premier Hokage.

"Nous sommes arrivés trop tard..." Homura avait baissé la tête, laissant Koharu être celle qui raconterait cette histoire. "L'homme qui avait enlevé Sayuri-chan... C'était un chercheur de Konoha, Hashirama-sama avait fait arrêter ses recherches quand il avait voulu commencer des tests sur des êtres humains, trouvant qu'il allait trop loin. Ce fut mal reçu de sa part..."

Homura laissa échapper un bruit mi-dédaigneux mi-sarcastique. Mal reçu était un euphémisme. Les événements qui suivirent avaient marqué la vie de pas mal d'entre eux.

"Il a décidé que puisque Hashirama-sama n'était pas capable de voir le potentiel de ses recherches, il lui prouverait son erreur en utilisant l'un de ses proches." Koharu détourna son regard du visage de Tsunade, qui n'avait pas arrêté de la fixer depuis le début de son récit.

"Nous pensons qu'il a jeté son dévolu sur Sayuri-chan parce que tout le monde savait qu'elle était la seule enfant des Senju à avoir hérité de la vitalité légendaire des Uzumaki." Le fait que cela aurait pu être Tsunade ne fut pas dit, mais tout le monde l'entendit. "Il l'a emmené dans l'un de ses laboratoires clandestins, hors de Konoha et quand... Quand nous sommes arrivés..." Sa voix se brisa et ses mains ridées formèrent des poings.

"Il avait déjà commencé le rituel." Voyants la détresse de son amie, Homura reprit les explications. "Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. À notre arrivée, Sayuri-chan se faisait aspirer par une sorte de tourbillon violet, nous n'avons que put voir son visage terrifié une seconde avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Et l'homme qui l'a enlevé est mort pendant le rituel, nous n'avons jamais réussi à retrouver le rituel qui avait été utilisé... La seule chose que nous savions, c'est que si cela avait été une réussite, Sayuri-chan était peut-être vivante, quelques parts, dans kami seul sait quelle dimension..."

Le silence était assourdissant, alors que tout le monde essayait de digérer ces nouvelles informations. Les Anciens avaient le regard vide, perdu dans leurs souvenirs.

"Qui était cet homme ?"

Koharu fixa son regard sur Shizune, qui avait pris la parole.

"Le Shodai a tout fait pour effacer le nom de cet homme des mémoires... Il voulait qu'il tombe dans l'oubli, lui qui avait tout fait pour être inscrit dans les livres d'histoire. Nous n'oublierons jamais, mais... Ce savoir mourra avec nous, ainsi, dans la mort, mon premier Hokage aura droit à un semblant de vengeance."

Malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait dire sur eux, ils avaient aimé leur Hokage et sensei par extension. Tobirama et Hashirama ayant eu l'habitude d'entraîner leurs équipes ensemble. Et leur équipe avait été une extension de leur famille. Ils feraient en sorte de respecter sa volonté.

"Est-ce que vous reconnaissez ceci ?" Tsunade tendit un collier à Koharu, qui l'attrapa et le rapprocha de son visage pour l'étudier.

Son exclamation de surprise fut noyée par celle d'Homura. Ils partagèrent un regard, ayant tous deux reconnus le pendentif.

"Tsunade... Si ce pendentif accompagnait la lettre, cette personne est certainement entrée en contact avec Sayuri-chan après sa disparition." Elle posa doucement le collier sur le bureau, ayant presque peur de le briser. "Mito-sama s'était plainte de la disparition de ce collier quelques jours avant... L'enlèvement. Mais nous savions tous que c'est Sayuri-chan qui l'avait dérobé à sa mère, elle n'était pas la meilleure des criminels." Elle eut un léger rire triste au souvenir de la fausse tristesse de Mito-sama après la 'disparition' du collier, la femme ayant essayé d'inspirer de la culpabilité a sa seule fille.  
"C'est Hashirama-sama qui l'avait fait faire, il l'a offert à Mito-sama le jour de leur mariage. Sayuri-chan avait toujours adoré ce collier, mais sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle ne le lui confirait que lorsqu'elle serait diplômée de l'Académie. Elle avait fini par être trop impatiente et vos grands-parents avaient décidé de voir combien de temps elle mettrait avant d'être rattrapé par la culpabilité, mais... Eh bien, avec les événements qui suivirent, ce collier n'était plus vraiment une priorité dans nos esprits."

"Pouvons-nous lire la lettre ?" Tsunade fixa Homura, puis posa son regard sur Koharu. Elle dut trouver ce qu'elle cherchait puisqu'elle attrapa une feuille dans son tiroir et la leur tendit.

Homura l'attrapa et la plaça entre eux pour qu'ils puissent la lire.

"C'est..." Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

"Cette femme que l'équipe dix a amené au village..." Tout le monde ignora royalement le reproche dans la voix d'Homura. "Elle dit être la supposée fille de Sayuri ? Cette Rina ?"

"On ne peut pas en être sûr, elle est toujours endormie suite à la procédure mais elle s'est présentée sous le nom de Rina à l'équipe dix. Sakura a déjà prélevé des échantillons pour comparer nos ADN, même si c'est par nos grands-parents, nous sommes supposément reliées. Les résultats confirmeront ou réfuteront l'histoire qu'elle nous racontera." Tsunade attrapa doucement le collier de sa grand-mère et le serra dans son poing.

"Tsunade... Même s'il s'avérait que cette femme soit bien la fille de Sayuri-chan, nous ne savons rien de l'endroit où elle a atterri il y a toutes ses années, ni sur la vie de cette femme." Homura ignora les regards suspicieux que lui lançait presque toutes les personnes présentes. "La sécurité de Konoha passe avant n'importe quelle raison personnelle. L'apparition soudaine de la supposer fille d'un membre de la famille Senju disparu depuis quarante ans est, au minimum, suspicieuse. Avec la guerre qui s'est fini il y a moins d'un an nous devons rester sur nos gardes."

Naruto et, étonnamment, Shikamaru s'apprêtait à protester, mais furent coupés par Tsunade avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit.

"Vous avez raison. Il est de mon devoir de rester neutre dans cette affaire. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?"

Les Anciens se consultèrent du regard avant que Koharu ne parle enfin. "Nous pensons qu'il serait judicieux que Yamanaka Inoichi ne se contente pas d'un interrogatoire, le mieux serait qu'il lise l'intégralité de ses souvenirs..."

"Quoi ?! Mais Rina a, quoi ? 25 ? 30 ans ? Ça va lui prendre un temps fou !" Koharu se tourna vers Ino, les sourcils froncés devant son interruption.

"Oui, nous nous doutons qu'il faille un certain temps à Inoichi-san pour accomplir ceci. Nous ne lui imposons aucun délai, mais elle devra rester dans sa cellule, sous la surveillance du T&I, tout le temps de l'intervention."

Encore une fois, Tsunade prit la parole avant qu'ils ne puissent ouvrir la bouche. "Entendu. Autre chose ?"

Alors que Koharu commençait à hocher la tête pour signifier que non, Homaru ouvrit la bouche. "Tsunade, vous ne devez pas entrer en contact avec elle tant qu'elle est sous la responsabilité du T&I."

"Hors de questions. J'accepte d'attendre les résultats avant de lui rendre visite, mais autrement, j'entrerai en contact avec elle quand bon me semblera."

Koharu posa sa main sur celle d'Homura pour le coupé. "Il est effectivement plus sage d'attendre les résultats avant que vous ne vous rencontriez toutes les deux. Nous sommes sûrs que vous saurez juger du moment opportun le moment venu, Tsunade-sama."

"Bien, je crois que tout a été dit."

Les deux anciens membres du conseil de Konoha prirent le renvoi pour ce qu'il était et, après de courtes salutations, quittèrent la pièce. Le silence qui suivit leur départ dura une bonne minute avant d'être brisé par Shikamaru.

"Vous n'allez quand même pas enfermer Rina dans une cellule pendant des semaines ?!"

"Shikamaru, il me coûte de l'admettre, mais ils ont malheureusement raison. Malgré le fait que Konoha commence à ouvrir ses portes, tous ceux qui demandent l'entrée ont leurs dossiers soigneusement étudiés avant de se voir donner l'autorisation."

"Mais aucun d'entre ne voit toute sa vie se faire soigneusement éplucher par le chef de l'unité d'analyse du département de Torture et d'Interrogation de Konoha !"

"Et aucun d'entre eux ne prétend être un membre de l'un des clans fondateurs de Konoha presque éteint !"

Tsunade s'était levé, les mains posées à plat sur le bureau, dont le bois fit un léger bruit plaintif.

"Je sais ce que je fais Shikamaru. Cette femme est probablement le dernier membre vivant de ma famille et elle a sûrement fait un voyage inter-dimensionnel pour me rencontrer. La blessée est la dernière chose que je veuille faire. Mais si elle ne prouve pas d'entrée de jeu qu'elle n'est pas une menace pour Konoha, presque tous les Shinobi de ce village la traiteront avec suspicion. Et les civils se caleront sur ce comportement. Crois-tu qu'elle appréciera de vivre dans ce genre d'atmosphère ? Naruto ?"

Le jeune homme avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches et c'était dirigé vers la fenêtre, appréciant la vue de son village.

"Elle a raison Shikamaru... Je suis né ici, mais c'était loin d'être facile. Elle, elle n'est pas autant attachée à Konoha que je le suis, pas encore du moins. Elle supportera encore moins la suspicion de tout le village que quelques semaines sous surveillance. Et puis je suis sûr qu'Inoichi-san la traitera bien !"

Il eut un léger rire nerveux en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

"Bien sûr que papa la traitera bien !" S'exclama Ino, outré que l'on a même évoqué la possibilité du contraire.

Shikamaru poussa un soupir. "Désolé Hokage-sama, c'est juste que..." Je lui dois la vie.

Tsunade souffla et se rassit doucement, épuisé par les deux derniers jours.

"Sakura, tu seras le médecin affilié à son dossier au sein du T&I. Fait moi par des résultats lorsqu'ils te parviendront. Autrement, je crois qu'on en a fini. Ino, dit à ton père que j'ai à lui parler s'il te plaît."

Et sans rien ajouté, tout le monde sorti du bureau. Laissant derrière eux une Tsunade épuisée fixant le pendentif qui traînait paresseusement sur son bureau.

 

* * *

 

La pièce était sombre et sinistre, malgré la grande fenêtre qui laissait entrer la lumière du jour sur sa droite. Son bras droit était menotté au mur et elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, empêchant tout mouvement de sa part.

Ses geôliers lui fessaient face, et l'atmosphère qui les entourait à elle seul lui indiquait qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qui allait lui arriver.

"Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle..." Elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître sa voix ou à distinguer son visage, mais elle savait que c'est une femme qui avait parlé.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni même comment elle en était arrivée là, mais l'endroit dégageait une sensation horriblement familière.

La femme fit un pas en avant, entrant dans la lumière. Non... Impossible !

"Alors ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de me revoir ? Tu te fais appeler Rina maintenant n'est-ce pas... Tu crois que changer de vie et d'identité effacera tes erreurs ?"

Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait devant elle, dans toute sa gloire malveillante. Son sourire dément aussi grand et terrifiant que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue.

"Tu n'espérerais tout de même pas échapper à la justice Rina ? Après tout, tout ça, c'est ta faute !" Elle fit un grand mouvement de bras, englobant toute la pièce.

Soudainement, le sol autour d'elle fut visible comme si on avait allumé la lumière. Là, tout autour d'elle, gisait des dizaines et des dizaines de corps. Des gens morts, certains lui étaient inconnus, d'autres non. Ils étaient tous recouverts de sang, la gorge tranchée ou les tripes éviscérée.

L'un des corps s'assit pour lui faire face. C'était Hermione, sa gorge tranchée se mouvant de façon irréelle alors qu'elle parlait. "Pourquoi ? Après tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble... Après tout ce que l'on a enduré pour toi... Tu nous abandonnes, sans un au revoir, sans un regard en arrière. Tu nous laisses tomber."

À côté d'elle, Ron se releva soudainement, du sang coulant de sa bouche et un étrange trou là où aurait dû se trouver son cœur. "On n'était pas assez bien pour toi ? Nous ne voulions que ton bien. Tu aurais été heureuse, tu serais devenu une grande Auror. N'avons-nous pas fait assez de sacrifices pour toi ? Ne pouvais-tu pas rester au lieu de fuir comme une lâche ?"

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Luna se redressa, son estomac traverser par une grande entaille. "Pourquoi me faire ça ? Je t'ai soutenu, mais tu ne me fais pas confiance. Pourquoi simuler ta mort ? Pourquoi me laisser dans l'ignorance ?"

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention et elle se tourna vers le dernier arrivant. Elle reconnut avec surprise Shikamaru, le corps criblé de kunai. "Je ne connais même pas ton nom. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as tué ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter que tu me donnes la mort ?"

Ne pouvant plus le supporter, elle hurla.

 

* * *

 

La première chose que Rina remarqua à son réveil, c'est le son lointain de quelqu'un qui crie. Il lui fallut un quart de seconde pour comprendre que ça venait d'elle. La deuxième chose qu'elle remarqua, alors qu'elle arrêtait le cri, c'est le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre brusquement.

Avec des réflexes impressionnants, pour une femme qui avait passé les deux derniers jours inconscients, elle transporta son corps du côté opposé au bruit, leva son bras gauche devant son visage et brandissant son épée, qu'elle avait appelé d'un Accio informulé, avec son bras droit.

Après cela, c'est une pluie de détails qui heurta son cerveau en une seconde. D'abord, le bandeau qui recouvrait son bras gauche était immaculé. La pièce dans laquelle elle était un étrange mélange entre une chambre d'hôpital et une salle d'interrogatoire. Un lit contre l'un des murs, une table basse et deux coussins d'inspiration japonaise au centre de la pièce, une porte ouverte qui donnait apparemment sur une salle d'eau et enfin un grand miroir - elle parierait tout ce qu'elle avait que c'était une vitre sans teint - qui prenait presque tout le mur de la porte par laquelle était entrée les nouveaux arrivants.

Les trois personnes qui étaient face à elle avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, probablement dû à son mouvement rapide. Le premier à être entrée était un homme, dans la trentaine, qui partageait une ressemblance frappante avec Shikamaru. Probablement son père.

Le deuxième homme, sensiblement du même âge, ne partageait pas autant de ressemblance avec la jeune femme qui l'avait soignée que le premier en avait avec Shikamaru, mais le lien de parenté était clairement là.

Et enfin la seule femme du groupe. Elle était bien plus jeune, peut-être 17 ou 18 ans, elle avait les cheveux  _rose_. C'était un fait a souligné. La blouse blanche qu'elle portait trahissait sa profession.

Quoiqu'il en soit, dès que Rina eut aperçu l'emblème de Konoha sur eux, elle lâcha son épée et mit ses mains en l'air. Le  _clang_  du métal se répercuta sur les murs moins de deux minutes après leur entrée dans la pièce.

"Désolée. Je suis habitué à être sur mes gardes." Ils se fixèrent en silence une seconde avant qu'une question ne lui revienne en mémoire. "Comment va... Shikamaru ? Je n'étais pas très... Concentré lorsque j'ai utilisé le transplanage avec lui..."

Au souvenir de sa blessure, elle posa sa main sur son ventre en grimaçant. C'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas mal. Sans se préoccuper des autres occupants de la pièce, elle releva le t-shirt qu'elle portait pour révéler son estomac. Sans cicatrice.

Toutefois, elle n'eut guère le temps de s'extasier. Ses jambes choisissant ce moment pour lui faire savoir qu'elles n'avaient plus la force de la supporter.

Merlin merci, le – probable - père de Shikamaru avait d'impressionnant réflexes et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il l'aida à retourner sur le lit, évitant soigneusement l'épée au sol.

"Il s'inquiète pour vous, mais autrement tout va bien pour lui. Je vous dois des remerciements, vous avez sauvé la vie de mon fils."

_Sa voix est magnifique..._

Elle eut un léger sourire. "Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, j'ai fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait." Ni sa voix ni son visage ne laissa transparaître ses pensées traîtresses.

Il finit par s'éloigner d'elle doucement, et s'appuya contre le mur du côté, un léger sourire qui accentuait les deux cicatrices sur son visage. Et Rina se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas les remarquer jusque-là.

Sans s'attarder sur lui, son regard se posa sur la jeune femme -  _aux cheveux rose !_  - et sa curiosité due se lire dans ses yeux puisque ses joues se teintèrent légèrement.

Elle posa deux de ses doigts sur la rune sur son front, "hum... Oui, c'est..."

"Oh non, non ! Je sais ce que c'est, c'est une rune, un sceau. Ce n'est pas ça..." Elle eut un sourire gêné, ne sachant pas trop comment s'expliquer. "Ce sont juste vos cheveux, ils ont l'air naturels, et ce n'est pas une couleur que l'on voit naturellement là d'où je viens..."

"Oh !" Elle cligna des yeux avant de rire doucement. "Mes cheveux ! Oui, oui, c'est naturel !"

La chaleur dans sa voix apaisa la légère peur que Rina avait de l'avoir insulté.

"Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, je suis la médic en charge de votre dossier." Elle fit un geste vers le père de Shikamaru. "C'est Nara Shikaku, notre Commandant Jōnin." Puis lui montra l'homme blond adossé au chambranle de la porte. "Et c'est Yamanaka Inoichi, notre spécialiste en interrogatoire."

Elle se redressa légèrement, ses épaules se tendirent avant qu'elle ne se force à se détendre. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais elle était certaine que les trois l'avaient remarqué.

"Vous avez été amené à l'hôpital de Konohagakure no Sato il y a deux jours, après votre rencontre avec Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji, Yamanaka Ino et Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Uzumaki ?!"

Elle se souvenait de Naruto, bien sûr, mais il ne lui avait pas donné son nom de famille. Uzumaki. Le même que celui de sa grand-mère.

Un éclat de compréhension traversa les yeux de Sakura. "Um oui, il est du même clan que Mito-sama... Donc, après votre arrivée à l'hôpital Shikamaru a remis votre lettre à Hokage-sama et un test sanguin à confirmer votre appartenance avec le clan Senju. Malheureusement, le conseil de Konoha ne peut se permettre de vous laisser entrer nos murs sans une enquête préalable..."

"Et je présume que c'est là que Yamanaka-san entre en jeu."

Sans bouger de sa place, Inoichi hocha la tête. "Effectivement. Je me serais contenté d'un interrogatoire classique, mais, malheureusement, étant donné la position délicate dans laquelle l'on se trouve, et la paranoïa de notre conseil, j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas possible."

Rina se contenta de lever l'un de ses sourcils. "Et comment cela va t'il donc se passer ?"

"Le conseil a expressément demandé que je lise tous vos souvenirs grâce au Jutsu de mon clan."

Son second sourcil rejoignit le premier. "Tous mes... Ils veulent que vous... Mais enfin, j'ai trente ans ! Combien de temps ça va vous prendre ?!"

La main d'Inoichi se mit à frotter pensivement son front, comme pour faire disparaître une migraine qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir éviter. "Malheureusement, c'est un processus qui risque de prendre un certain temps..."

"Et laisser moi deviner, votre conseil insiste pour que je reste enfermé ici tout le temps de la procédure."

Elle prit leurs silences pour une réponse.

"Et vous devrez leur raconter tout ce que vous verrez dans ma tête ?"

Inoichi étudia son visage en silence et, trouvant probablement ce qu'il voulait y trouver lui répondit doucement. "Seulement ce qui est pertinent... Ce qui leur permettra de juger votre caractère et votre niveau de menace pour le village et ses habitants."

Elle souffla, soudainement exténuer. "Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'ai encore de la famille en vie ?"

Les yeux de Sakura s'adoucir, et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. C'est le Nara qui répondit.

"Oui, votre cousine, Tsunade. C'est la dernière de sa famille. Mais je ne pense pas que vous pourrez la voir tout de suite..."

"Mmm-mmm. Le conseil, je sais, je sais." Elle ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup et fini par les ouvrir en expirant. Ses yeux se verrouillèrent avec ceux d'Inoichi quand elle reprit la parole.

"Okay. Je vais vous laisser entrer dans ma tête. Si c'est le seul moyen pour moi de la rencontrer, je le ferai. Juste, est-ce que je serai obligé de revoir ce que vous verrez ou non ? Une fois m'aura suffi."

"Non rien de tel. De votre côté, c'est comme si vous dormez. Je serai le seul à avoir droit au spectacle."

Elle hocha doucement la tête. "Je déteste avoir des gens dans ma tête..."

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son épée, qui gisait toujours là où elle l'avait laissé tomber. D'un geste de la main elle la renvoya dans son sac.

Elle ignora le glapissement de Sakura et se demanda bêtement pourquoi la lumière de la pièce clignotait. De grandes mains chaudes l'allongèrent sur le lit et elle fut endormi avant même d'avoir totalement conscience de la situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Shikaku fut le premier à quitter la pièce, Inoichi le suivant de près, laissant Sakura scanner sa patiente. À l'extérieur, il s'adossa sur le miroir donnant sur l'intérieur et posa ses yeux sur la blonde se tenant là.

Tsunade avait les yeux fixés sur leur invité, les épaules tendues et les bras croisés.

"Le résultat du test est arrivé. Elle est vraiment votre cousine, vous n'êtes pas  _obligé_  de rester dehors."

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le membre de sa famille nouvellement retrouvée. "Elle peut toujours être une menace pour Konoha..."

Elle n'en dit pas plus, mais Shikaku la comprit.

Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un et découvrir ensuite qu'elle était une menace pour sa maison et les gens qu'elle avait juré de protéger en devenant Hokage.

"Inoichi, je veux un rapport après chaque session. Combien de temps est-ce que tu estimes que ça va durer ?"

L'homme prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. "Honnêtement, tout dépend de la vie qu'elle a eue... Elle a trente ans donc au minimum trois semaines. Peut-être plus si sa vie est plus mouvementée que la moyenne. Et vue sa réaction à notre entrée, il y a de grande chance que ce soit le cas."

Tsunade se tourna pour faire face au Yamanaka, fixant son regard dans le sien. Elle finit par hocher la tête et tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce.

Elle fit une pause lorsque sa main attrapa la poignée de la porte. "Oh, Shikaku. Ton fils a demandé une autorisation pour lui rendre visite. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, tant que quelqu'un est derrière la vitre pour superviser, mais j'ai préféré voir avec toi avant de lui faire part de ma réponse."

Shikaku posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme endormie, puis sur l'un de ses meilleurs amis avant de répondre à son supérieur.

"Shikamaru est intelligent, s'il veut la voir, je ne l'empêcherai pas."

 

* * *

 

Une heure avait passé depuis le départ d'Inoichi, qui venait de terminer son excursion dans les deux premières années de sa vie.

Le pauvre homme.

Le moment avait été assez gênant, il n'avait pas vraiment su quoi lui dire. Rina n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il verrait ses années chez les Dursley.

Ses pensées furent coupées par quelqu'un qui frappa à sa porte. Le geste était purement facultatif, il était peu probable qu'elle puisse refuser à qui que ce soit l'entrée. Mais c'était un gentil geste.

Allongé sur son lit, le visage tourné dans sa direction, elle regarda la porte s'ouvrir sur Shikamaru.

Elle se releva et laissa ses yeux scanner le jeune homme pendant qu'il refermait la porte.

Physiquement, il avait l'air d'aller bien, mais son visage avait l'air fatigué et son regard laissait transparaître un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

"Hey..." Il lui fit un geste de sa main libre, l'autre étant pleine d'une boîte en bois rectangulaire.

"Je suis désolée." La surprise traversa son regard et, franchement, Rina était tout aussi surprise que lui. Elle avait prévu de lui dire bonjour avant de lui présenter ses excuses. "La sensation du transplanage a dû être horrible, surtout avec ma concentration a deux sous. J'ai pris un risque et j'aurais pu te blesser, ou pire..."

Les sourcils du jeune homme montèrent si haut qu'ils touchèrent presque la ligne de ses cheveux.

"Si quelqu'un a des excuses à présenter, c'est moi. J'ai baissé ma garde et vous avez été obligé d'aggraver vos blessures pour me sauver la vie. J'en suis désolée, Senju-san." Il baissa le haut de son corps dans un salut.

Traversant la distance les séparant, Rina le releva avec une main sur son épaule et un léger sourire. "Juste Rina, c'est très bien. Je suis contente que tu sois passé me voir, cette pièce est ennuyeuse à mourir !"

"J'ai apporté de quoi passer le temps, j'espère que vous savez jouer au Shogi."

"Tu rigoles, j'adore ça!"

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Shikamaru et il s'installa devant la petite table au centre de la pièce, mettant en place le plateau.

Ils jouèrent cinq minutes en silence, avant que le Nara n'ouvre la bouche. "J'ai entendu dire que vous n'étiez pas d'ici."

Ce n'était pas une question, la phrase était purement là pour engager une conversation. "Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, j'ai trente ans, pas quatre-vingts. Mais oui, ma mère est née ici, mais je viens d'un endroit appelé l'Angleterre."

Deux tours plus tard, il reprit, doucement. "Vous… Tu n'as laissé personne derrière toi ?"

Trois tours. "Pas de la famille, je suis orpheline. Je n'avais plus personne, je me suis rendu compte que les amis que j'avais ne m'aimaient pas autant que je le faisais il y a des années. Le seul ami qui comptait vraiment, celui que je considérais comme un frère, a compris que je veuille rencontrer la seule famille qu'il me reste."

Un tour. "Ce n'était pas dur ? De dire au revoir à tout ce que tu as toujours connu ?"

Quatre tours. "J'ai simulé ma mort."

Cela eut le mérite de stopper Shikamaru dans ses mouvements. " _Quoi ?!_  Mais…  _Pourquoi ?_ "

Elle aurait bien voulu réfléchir à comment formuler sa réponse en jouant, mais c'était le tour de Shikamaru et, vu la façon dont il la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, il ne comptait pas jouer avant d'avoir sa réponse. Elle souffla, posa son coude sur la table et son menton dans sa main.

"Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je pense que c'est pour mettre fin à la vie que j'avais là-bas… J'ai détesté être Jasmine Potter - c'était mon nom, celui de mon père. Ma vie en tant que Jasmine Potter était… Pénible. J'ai grandi haïe par les gens qui étaient censés m'aimer. Quand j'ai eu onze ans, j'ai cru que ça allait changer, j'ai découvert qui était mon père, les pouvoirs qu'il avait et que j'avais hérité de lui. J'ai cru que j'avais enfin trouvé ma place."

Elle croisa les yeux de Shikamaru, l'adolescent senti son souffle se couper face à l'intensité de son regard.

"J'avais tort. Ces gens, il ne voulait de moi que parce que j'étais l'enfant de la prophétie, j'étais destinée à sauver le monde sorcier de son tyran. Il ne voyait en moi qu'un moyen d'atteindre leur but. Sur le moment, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Ils m'avaient permis de me sentir à ma place. J'ai rencontré mon parrain, ma famille. Puis il est mort quand j'avais seize ans. J'ai été jeté la tête la première dans une guerre alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant. Je me suis battu, j'ai gagné, j'ai tué. Mais j'ai eu l'impression de perdre. J'ai voulu vivre ma vie, m'éloigner de cet endroit qui m'avait tant pris, mais…"

Elle eut un sourire sans joie, les yeux fixés sur le plateau de jeu, et Shikamaru se rendit compte que sa main tenait son jeton en l'air depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler. Il finit son mouvement et elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant en scannant le plateau.

"J'étais un atout trop puissant pour être gaspillé. Quelle importance que je veuille étudier les runes comme ma mère ? Que je veuille voyager à travers le monde pour oublier les horreurs de la guerre et tout ce qu'elle m'avait prise ? J'étais puissante, importante. Alors ils ont cherché à me garder. Je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Et c'est à ce moment que mon lien avec mes amis s'est brisé. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne me voyait pas  _moi_. Donc, quand j'ai décidé de quitter mon ancienne dimension, j'ai trouvé plus facile de tous les laissés croire que j'étais morte. Parce que, dans un sens, Jasmine Potter  _est_  morte."

Six tours. "J'ai combattu dans une guerre moi aussi."

"Je sais." Une pièce bougée, un regard curieux. "Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Tu as le regard de celui qui a vu les horreurs de la guerre  _trop jeune, trop tôt_... J'ai le même."

Trois tours. "Assez parlé de moi ! Parle-moi de toi, les amis, les amours…" Un léger rougissement s'étala sur les joues de Shikamaru. "Ooooh, alors il y a quelqu'un ! Une fille ? Un garçon ? Un amour secret ? Non partagé ?"

Il souffla en bougeant sa pièce. "Galère… Tu es pire qu'Ino…" Elle se contenta de battre innocemment des cils. "Elle n'est pas de Konoha, c'est une kunoichi de Suna… En fait, c'est la sœur de leur Kazekage."

"C'est que tu vises haut toi dit donc !" Elle bougea sa pièce. "Et donc ? Tu l'as invité à sortir ?"

"Quoi ?! Non !"

" _Parce que_ …?"

"…C'est bien trop d'effort…?"

"Pitié, tu n'y crois pas  _toi-même_  ! Tu meurs d'envie de l'invité, mais tu n'oses pas, avoues !"

Il se contenta de se gratter l'arrière de la nuque et de jouer son prochain coup.

Elle étudia le plateau une seconde avant qu'un grand sourire ne s'étale sur ses lèvres. Shikamaru dut cligner des yeux, surpris par la façon dont son visage s'était illuminé, et soudainement, il pouvait voir l'air de famille avec Naruto.

"Partie terminée, quoi que je fasse, tu gagnes dans trois à six coups. Rangeons ça et parle-moi de cette fille ! Comment elle s'appelle ? À quoi elle ressemble ?"

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était entouré de femmes embêtantes ? Malgré tout, il l'aida à ramasser le plateau et souffla à contre cœur. "Temari…" Il avait appris à ne pas se battre contre les femmes qui savaient ce qu'elles voulaient.

Heureusement, ils furent coupés par des coups à la porte avant que Rina n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Rina jeta un œil vers Shikamaru, mais il n'en savait pas plus et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Voyant que la porte ne bougeait pas, Rina finie par ouvrir la bouche "Oui ?"

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et la tête blonde de Naruto apparu dans l'entrebâillement. "Hey Shikamaru, Rina… Je dérange ?"

"Non, non, pas du tout ! Entre, j'étais sur le point d'interroger Shikamaru sur sa vie amoureuse. La tienne m'intéresse aussi !" Elle fit bouger ses sourcils pour accentuer sa phrase.

Le visage de Naruto devint rouge écrevisse et il se mit à balbutier. "Euh  _haha_ , je peux repasser hein… Rien de pressé  _-ttebayo_  !"

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Shikamaru l'avait attrapé par l'oreille et l'avait traîné à l'intérieur. S'il devait tomber, il ne tomberait pas seul.

 

* * *

 

Une heure plus tard, lorsque Shikamaru quitta la pièce en laissant Naruto et Rina discuté, il fut accueilli par son père et Inoichi. Ils étaient tous les deux installés devant la table placée contre le mur face au miroir. Inoichi plongée dans un livre et son père dans la paperasse.

"J'imagine que vous êtes là depuis que je suis entré dans cette pièce."

Son père se contenta de sourire, ne détachant même pas son regard de ses documents. "Je savais que mon fils était perspicace."

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel. "Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'elle ?"

Inoichi tourna son regard vers lui pour étudier l'expression de Shikamaru. " _Toi_ , que penses-tu d'elle ?"

Shikamaru posa ses yeux sur Rina à travers la vitre, elle éclata de rire à une bêtise de Naruto, le blond se grattant timidement l'arrière de la tête. "Je l'aime bien… Elle n'est pas trop galère,  _pour une femme_ …"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy… Désolée? J'ai eu des problème perso plus le syndrome de la page blanche! Merci au gens qui on continuer à lire cette histoire malgré ma longueeee absence!
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre!

Le temps passa et bientôt, les journées de Rina furent rythmées par une routine simple. Le matin, après une douche et son petit-déjeuner, Inoichi passait et explorait son esprit pendant quelques heures. Quand elle rouvrait les yeux, son déjeuner l'attendait sur la table. Elle passait la plupart de ses après-midis à lire un livre ou jouer aux Échec sorcier contre un plateau enchanté, à moins que Shikamaru ou Naruto ne lui rendent visite.

Elle sourit au souvenir de son deuxième jour de… Captivité.

Shikamaru lui ayant redonnée l'envie de jouer à des jeux de stratégie, et en l'absence de son partenaire de Shogi, elle avait sortie l'un de ses plateaux d'Échec magique. Les yeux de l'adolescent lorsqu'il avait vu les pièces bouger avait été hilarante. Meilleur encore lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle jouait contre elles.

Elle avait mis son plateau de côté pour faire de la place à celui de Shogi, mais les yeux de Shikamaru continuaient de lancer des regards dans sa direction alors qu'ils jouaient.

"Okay, stop." Elle finit par dire, après l'un de ses mouvements presque  _stupides_  causé par sa distraction. Elle décala légèrement le plateau de Shogi sur la table, et reposa son plateau d'Echec à côté. "On appelle ça des  _Échec_ , c'est la version magique du jeu, ce qui signifie que les pièces peuvent bouger toutes seules. C'est relativement similaire au Shogi, Il y a juste les mouvements des pièces qui sont légèrement diffèrent et le fait qu'une pièce éliminée reste éliminé."

Elle regarda dans la direction de Shikamaru et remarqua l'intérêt et la curiosité dans ses yeux. "Si tu penses pouvoir terminer notre partie sans un autre mouvement  _stupide_ , je pense que je pourrais t'apprendre à jouer."

Il regarda vers leur plateau avant de se gratter nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque avec un léger sourire. "Yeah… Désolé…"

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Après cela, Shikamaru lui rendit visite tous les deux ou trois jours, ils jouaient quelques parties de Shogi et puis quelques-unes d'Échec. Il comprit les règles plutôt rapidement, mais elle n'en fut pas surprise. Le gamin était intelligent, et les règles n'étaient pas si différente de celles du Shogi.

Tous les quelques jours, Sakura lui rendait visite en début de soirée, pour l'examinée. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de pourquoi elle le faisait, ses blessures ayant guérie depuis longtemps, mais ne prit pas la peine de lui demander.

Un peu plus de deux semaines avait passé depuis son arrivée à Konoha, et elle savait que pendant un petit moment, à part pour Inoichi, elle n'aurait pas de visites. Shikamaru et Naruto étant passé la voir, deux jours plus tôt, pour la prévenir de leur départ en mission hors du village.

Honnêtement, elle en était reconnaissante. Elle aimait vraiment passer du temps avec les deux garçons, mais elle savait aussi qu'Inoichi se rapprochait de ses souvenirs de guerre, et ne voulait pas qu'ils soient là quand ça arriverait.

Le dernier souvenir visionné par le Yamanaka, d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, était celui de la mort de Dumbledore. Elle savait que la séance d'aujourd'hui contiendrait probablement sa rencontre avec Lestrange. C'est pourquoi, quand Inoichi se montra finalement et qu'ils eurent fini avec les banalités, elle le coupa avant qu'il n'utilise son Jutsu.

"Attendez." Il s'arrêta, surpris par son interruption. "Ce que vous verrez aujourd'hui… Vous allez… Je pense que vous risquez d'avoir besoin d'une Ancre."

Il la regarda avec les sourcils haussés. "Vous êtes verser dans les arts de l'esprit ?"

"Je le devais. Pour surmonter les souvenirs que vous êtes sur le point de voir." Elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, jouant avec le bord de ses manches. "Écoutez, je ne mets pas en doute votre Jutsu ou vos capacités. C'est juste que je connais mon esprit. Vous allez avoir besoin d'une Ancre. Et préférablement une personne."

Une Ancre était un objet ou une personne auquel un Legilimens ou autre liseur d'esprit vont se raccrocher, comme un harnais de sécurité, pour ne pas être submergé par un souvenir trop puissant ou un esprit inconnu. Plus grand était le risque de se perdre, plus puissante l'Ancre devait être. Une personne était l'Ancre la plus puissante, et plus le liseur d'esprit était proche de cette personne, plus puissante était la protection.

"Je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire, le Jutsu de mon clan est plus puissant que les techniques habituellement utilisées. Il nous fournit une protection plus grande face avoir ce genre de situation." Voyant qu'elle n'était toujours pas rassurée, il ajouta, "vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je serais dans l'esprit d'un vétéran de guerre."

Elle le regarda longuement avant d'hocher la tête. "Okay, comme vous voudrez. Mais je me sentirais bien mieux si un autre membre de votre clan était derrière la vitre. Au cas où."

Inoichi sourit puis tourna la tête vers la vitre, derrière laquelle il savait que Shikaku se tenait. Il savait que son ami et coéquipier ferait ce qu'elle demandait. Pouvons-nous commencé maintenant ?" demandât-il avec humour, il avait confidence en ses capacités à s'ancrer lui-même.

 

* * *

—•—•—

* * *

 

Quand son coéquipier et ami se tourna vers lui, Shikaku su qu'il lui demandait d'amené quelqu'un et se mit en route. Sur le chemin de la volière, il réfléchit à qui il devait demander de venir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas juste ramener n'importe qui, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui connaissait au moins la situation globale.

Malheureusement, cela ne laissa pas beaucoup d'option. Tournant sur lui-même, il abandonna son projet d'aller à la volière et prit le chemin du bureau d'Ino.

La jeune fille, comme son père avant elle, avait décidé de se spécialiser en interrogation. Ibiki, son supérieur actuel, était vraiment fier de ses progrès. Et Shikaku savait qu'elle était entrainée par son père sur les secrets du Jutsu de leur clan. Espérons qu'elle saura réagir s'il arrive quelque chose.

Elle le vit à la seconde ou il mit un pied dans la pièce qu'elle partageait avec trois autres Jōnin. Elle mit fin à sa conversation avec l'un de ses collèges, et marcha rapidement jusqu'à lui. Shikaku fit un signe en direction d'Ibiki, qui regardait depuis son bureau, pour s'excuser de lui voler l'une de ses Jōnin, mais l'homme ne fit qu'un vague geste de la main, compréhensif.

"Parlons en marchant." Dit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse poser la moindre question. Quand il fut sûr que personne n'était a porté d'oreilles, il lui raconta rapidement ce qu'il venait d'arriver entre son père et Rina.

"Elle a dit qu'il aurait besoin d'une Ancre ?" Elle fronça des sourcils et Shikaku regarda dans sa direction. "Je sais ce que c'est, bien sûr, mais je n'en ai jamais eu besoin avant. Je ne sais pas si Papa en a déjà eu recours, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de courant, pas avec notre Jutsu. Papa dit que c'est plus puissant que la plupart des Jutsu en rapport avec l'esprit, c'est pourquoi notre protection est plus puissante."

Elle resta silencieuse pour le reste du trajet, mais quand ils purent voir la porte, elle rouvrit la bouche, pensivement. "Si Papa a vraiment besoin d'un Ancre, je ne pense pas que je veuille voir ce qu'il y a dans l'esprit de Rina."

Quand ils furent derrière la vitre, Inoichi était toujours dans l'esprit de Rina, sa main posée sur sa tête.

 

* * *

—•—•—

* * *

 

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Rina su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et quand elle vit Inoichi à genoux devant elle, les mains autours de sa tête, elle sut ce qui arrivait. C'était aussi arrivé à Iriko-sama, la première fois qu'elle avait vu se souvenir.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et Rina pu voir du coin de l'œil Shikaku et Ino entré en trombe dans la pièce, mais elle était déjà auprès de lui, ouvrant ses paupières pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Ils n'avaient pas de concentration, bougeant partout comme s'ils avaient trop de choses à voir en même temps. Elle se tourna vers Ino, comprenant qu'ils l'avaient amené parce qu'elle avait les connaissances requises à propos de leur Jutsu.

"Quand vous voyager dans mes souvenirs de quelqu'un, est-ce que vous les voyez avec les yeux du sujet ou d'un point de vue externe ?"

Ino, malgré son choc de voir son père dans cet état, ne prit qu'une seconde pour répondre. "Avec les yeux du sujet."

"Merde." Jura-t-elle dans sa langue maternelle. Avec la legilimencie, le Legilimens voit les souvenirs d'un point de vue externe, ce qui rend les souvenirs moins oppressifs, mais s'il les voit à travers ses yeux… "Ino, sais-tu comment ramener quelqu'un qui a été submergé par un souvenir ?"

Ino la regarda avant de secouer la tête, "non, je n'ai jamais fait ça… Ce genre de choses n'est jamais arrivé avec notre Jutsu. Peut-être quelqu'un de mon clan le sait…"

"On est à court de temps…" Elle fut coupée par Inoichi, qui rompu son emprise sur lui pour gratter son visage, se blessant dans le processus. Shikaku, qui se tenait debout derrière Ino sans savoir quoi faire pour aider, se précipita pour attraper ses bras et les retenir dans son dos. "Écoute, Ino, je vais avoir besoin de rentrer dans l'esprit de ton père. Je peux le ramener, mais je veux ton accord. Je ne rentrerais pas dans sa tête si tu ne veux que je le fasse.

Ino partagea un regard avec le père de son meilleur ami, et son oncle en tout sauf le sang, avant de la regarder de nouveau. Tu peux le ramener ?"

Elle hocha la tête, "ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un réagit ainsi après avoir vu ce souvenir."

La jeune fille regarda son père, ses yeux toujours aussi mouvants que lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la pièce, et hocha la tête.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Rina attrapa la tête d'Inoichi et regarda dans ses yeux. "Legilimens."

Cela lui prit un certain temps mais, lorsqu'elle trouva finalement Inoichi dans son esprit, elle sut instantanément où elle était.

Le Manoir Malfoy.

L'homme était au centre de la pièce mais, contrairement à Iriko-sama, il n'était pas en boule, entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Il était debout, ses yeux fixés sur Jasmine alors que Bellatrix lui mutilait le bras, riant comme une folle.

Rina le rejoignit et posa une main sur son épaule. Surpris, il se tourna vers elle, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Les yeux de Rina se pausèrent sur sa version plus jeune, son visage était dur mais strié de larmes. Mais sa bouche restait fermée, malgré la souffrance clairement visible sur ses traits.

"Je… Je n'arrive pas à trouver de sortie." Inoichi était sincèrement surpris par cela. Après toutes ces années en tant que Shinobi, il avait déjà dû fouiller des esprits avec tellement de sécurités qu'il avait eu besoin d'une Ancre pour toute les désamorcé. Mais jamais auparavant avait-il été submergé par un souvenir à cause de l'instabilité émotionnelle de celui-ci.

"Je vous ai dit que je connaissais mon esprit." Ce souvenir en particulier était une vilaine cicatrice dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, une cicatrice encore sensible et qui avait un grand impact sur elle. "Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de nous en allez d'ici ?"

"Je… Je ne sais pas si je peux…" Il cligna des yeux, son regard faisait des allers-retours entre elle et Jasmine. "Il n'y a pas de sorti."

"Bien sûr que vous pouvez. Vous devez juste me suivre."

Bellatrix parla soudainement, crachant une flopée d'insultes et de menaces, et Rina cligna des yeux quand elle remarqua qu'elle parlait en Japonais. Elle prit note de questionné Inoichi quand ils seront de retour. Le problème de la langue ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit avant…

Quand les yeux d'Inoichi furent finalement concentré sur elle, elle lui prit la main et les guida vers la porte métaphorique qu'elle avait ouverte pour venir ici.

Quand leurs yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveaux, ils étaient de retour dans sa cellule/chambre. Ino prit son père dans ses bras aussitôt qu'elle eut compris qu'il était de retour. Bien que surpris par sa présence il lui rendit rapidement son câlin.

Elle se laissa finalement glissée complètement sur le sol, ses jambes engourdies d'être restées dans cette position si longtemps, et souffla. "Eh bien, c'était quelque chose !"

Toutes les personnes présente se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux remplis d'incrédulité. Elle savait que sa réaction n'était pas celle d'une personne normale ayant juste revu l'un de ses souvenirs traumatiques mais… Eh bien, ce n'était pas le pire de ses souvenirs, l'un d'eux certes, mais pas le pire.

Si elle devait objectivement en désigner un, elle choisirait probablement celui de quand, dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, elle était ressortie de la pensine avec le savoir qu'elle devait mourir. Que l'homme qu'elle admirait, l'homme qu'elle voyait comme un grand-père, avait toujours su qu'elle devrait mourir pour mettre fin à la guerre.

Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait que Dumbledore n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'elle n'allait pas juste  _mourir_. Pour le 'Plus Grand Bien', l'homme avait fait nombres de choix douteux, et le plus souvent ces choix la concernait, elle.

Mais c'était des pensé pour un autre moment.

Elle se reprit et s'assit sur le lit, les autres se relevèrent aussi, et le silence fut tendu pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne le brise. "Vous aurez besoin d'un Ancre pour, au moins, la prochaine année de souvenir. Ils ne sont pas tous aussi émotionnellement, ou visuellement, agressif mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir."

Elle pouvait voir que la peau d'Ino était un peu trop pâle, mais les émotions de la fille étaient bien cachées. "Papa, je peux…"

"Nope. Hors de question." Ino la regarda, surprise, ne comprenant pas son refus. "Ino-san, je sais que tu as de l'expérience en tant que Shinobi, et je ne remets pas en question des compétences. Mais je ne te laisserais pas te balader dans ma tête. En fait, je suis soulagée que Shikamaru-kun et Naruto-kun ne soit pas là, parce que je ne les veux pas prêt de mes souvenirs ou de la réaction de ton père quand il les verra. Et c'est pareil pour toi. Tu en as trop vu, et ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu en vois plus."

Elle ne savait pas si la jeune blonde se sentirait insultée par ses paroles, mais elle n'allait pas s'inquiéter de ça, pas si ça la tenait éloigner de ses pires souvenirs.

Elle se tourna vers Inoichi. "Choisissez qui vous voulez, vraiment, si vous leur faite confiance ça me va. Juste, choisissez quelqu'un qui en a autant vu que vous."

 

* * *

—•—•—

* * *

 

Inoichi était heureux de ne pas être celui qui devait dire 'non' à sa fille. Il ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagi si c'est lui qui avait prononcé ces mots. Il tourna sa tête dans la direction de Shikaku dès que Rina eut fini de parler. Chozā et lui était les seules personnes à qui il pouvait faire confiance avec quelque chose comme ça. Son ami hocha la tête, répondant sans qu'il n'ait besoin de vocaliser sa question.

"Donc, c'est réglé." Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement avec curiosité. "Sans vouloir être indiscrète, comment se fait-il que mes souvenirs soient dans votre langage ?"

Inoichi fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il n'était pas censé être dans sa langue. "Que voulez-vous dire ? Ils ne sont pas supposés l'être ?"

Elle secoua la tête, " _non, c'est ça que vous êtes censé entendre. Vous savez, langue maternelle tout ça."_ Elle sourit, probablement amuser par les visages des trois Jōnin. Inoichi cligna des yeux face au langage inconnu, c'est la première fois qu'il entendait quelque chose comme ça.

Il secoua la tête et réfléchis à la question. "C'est probablement parce que le Jutsu voit ça comme un langage codé. Ce fut crée pour utiliser les informations stocker dans  _votre_ cerveau pour les traduire dans  _mon_ cerveau." C'était l'une des raisons principales pour lequel le Jutsu du Clan Yamanaka était redouté par la majorité de leurs ennemies. Inoichi n'avait jamais fait face à un code que son Jutsu ne pouvait pas traduire, et, apparemment, la langue natale de Rina ne faisait pas exception.

"Uuh… Cool. C'est vachement utile." Elle hocha la tête pensivement. "Ok, je suis prête quand vous l'êtes."

Ino quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle, et Inoichi replaça sa main sur la tête de Rina. Il relança son Jutsu lorsqu'il senti la main de Shikaku sur son épaule, emmenant avec lui le Commandant Jōnin.

 

* * *

—•—•—

* * *

 

Cet après-midi, quand Rina s'installa pour lire l'un de ses livres, quelqu'un toqua doucement à sa porte. Elle se tourna, curieuse, dans cette direction, pas sûre de qui ça pouvait être. "Oui ?"

La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaitre Shikaku, et Rina fut étonnée par les similarités entre lui et son fils. Debout ici, une boite de Shogi sous le bras, elles n'en étaient que plus évidentes. Il ne referma pas la porte et la regarda avec curiosité. Après ce matin, Rina s'attendait presque à y voir de la pitié, mais il n'y en avait pas et elle en était soulagée.

"Shikamaru ne peut pas vraiment jouer avec vous et… Se serrait une honte de laissée vos compétences se détériorer en son absence." Il avait un sourire en coin et ses mains dans ses poches, comme si sa réponse ne comptait pas vraiment.

"Yeah… Une honte, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il referma la porte et s'installa à la table, préparant le jeu pendant qu'elle remettait son livre dans son sac. Shikaku lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux. "Nous avons essayé de ranger votre sac quand vous étiez inconsciente. Qu'importe la sécurité, il continuait de revenir."

Elle eu un rire penaud, se grattant l'arrière de la tête alors qu'elle s'assit en face de lui. "Je lui ai jetée un sort pour le faire revenir vers moi, peu importe la distance. Je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit puisse l'en empêcher."

Il murmura un  _humm_  pensif, bougeant sa pièce pour commencer la partie. "Et le jeu que vous lui avez appris, vous lui avez jetée un sort aussi ?"

"Les  _Échec_? Non, je l'ai achetée ainsi. Quoique je pense avoir quelques livres qui expliquent comment faire." Elle fronça des sourcils en y réfléchissant.

"Et c'est le seul jeu magique ?"

Leur partie dura trois heures, et Shikaku continua à lui poser des questions sur la magie. Ses questions ne concernaient que des choses banales, comme les jeux ou la nourriture. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait, bien sûr.

Après ce matin, quand il avait dû assister aux pires choses dont la magie était capable, il savait qu'il fallait aussi qu'ils se souviennent du meilleur. Elle ne savait pas s'il faisait ça pour lui ou pour elle mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de demandé. Et, vraiment, elle s'en fichait.

 

* * *

—•—•—

* * *

 

Cette nuit, quand elle fut complétement seule, Rina s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Elle détestait repenser à la guerre, à ce qu'elle avait perdu et à ceux qu'elle avait déçu.

Plus que quiconque, Remus était celui qu'elle devait avoir le plus déçu, elle le savait. Il y a longtemps, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'être la marraine de son fils, elle en avait été honorée. Mais lorsque la guerre fut finie et qu'elle avait eu besoin de fuir l'Angleterre, l'opinion d'Andromeda n'avait pas été différente de celle des Weasley.

Elle ne comprenait pas, arguant qu'elle avait des responsabilités envers le Monde Magique et Teddy mais… Elle était une enfant, elle avait choisi de fuir. Elle n'eut plus jamais aucune nouvelle d'Andromeda depuis et les lettres qu'elle envoya plus tard a Teddy revenait sans avoir été ouvertes. Elle ne savait pas comment ils réagiraient à la nouvelle de sa mort quand Iriko-sama la leur annoncerait, peut-être la pleurer, mais ne pas avoir connue Teddy resterait à jamais son plus grand regret.

Elle l'avait vue de loin, avant son 'passage', avec sa grand-mère, et il avait l'air en bonne santé et heureux. A ce moment-là, elle avait pensée a leur demandée a tout les deux de venir avec elle mais… Teddy allait bientôt être en âge de rentrer à Poudlard, ses amis était là-bas, ils considéraient toujours les Weasley comme leur famille… Il ne la  _connaissait_ pas, et les cadeaux d'anniversaires/noël qu'elle lui avait envoyé via George n'était pas suffisant pour faire d'elle sa  _famille._  Elle ne pouvait pas leur demandé cela, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Pas après tout ce temps.

Se tournant dans son lit, elle essaya de penser à autre chose. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son plateau d'Echec et elle eut un léger sourire. Après leur longue partie de Shogi, Shikaku avait insisté pour faire une partie contre elle, déclarant qu'il 'ne pouvait pas laisser son fils être meilleur que lui a un jeu de stratégie'. Elle accepta, pas surprise lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il avait entendu ses explications des règles. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas la laisser seule avec quelqu'un, le miroir sans tain était là pour quelque chose après tout.

Leur partie avait été étonnamment  _amusante_  et juste y repenser la fit sourire et effaça ses tristes pensées à propos de Teddy.

Quand elle ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aimerait beaucoup si Shikaku pouvait revenir la voir.


End file.
